Skin
by MsFairyPony
Summary: Bella moved to town and is new. But no one really cared. If someone dresses like a prude, does it mean that they are one? Let's hope not! Come and find out. A lot more in the first chapter - if you dare. Strong language and Alchocol/ drug use/; sex - rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1- bored

A little authors note, **please read**- This is a shorter chapter, then their will be, because I want to see how many will enjoy this one - so the more reviews/ fave's etc = bigger chapter :)! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next! Also - you can see, on my profile page, what Bella is wearing in this chapter. And I will post on my profile,after every chapter, what the characters are wearing.

Have a nice read!

_All belongs to SM._

**Chapter 1- Bored.  
**

I was so bored.

That was the only thing I felt. Boredom.

I mooved to this town Spoons... Nono- FORKS, to live my father, Charlie, because my mother couldn't handle me and I couldn't hanle her. I don't blame her thouhg.

The town actually isn't that bad and neither is my dad. The kids in this town seem fun and they throw a lot of parties. The only problem? I didn't know those people.

Well... no - I did know WHO they were, but I didn't know them. And you ask why? Maybe because I was fucking new to town? I've been here more than 2 months and nothing has happened to me. The good thing was- I had one friend. Angela - little nerdy, sweet girl. A little nerdy, sweet, BORING girl. Though she has potential not to be one.

"So, Emmett, what's it gonn' be?" Jasper Hale, the blonde, rebel God asked Emmett Cullen - the dangerous looking hot guy, with dimples. It was lunch, and their table, the popular table were sitting in front of me, where I sat alone.

" Mmm... Truth - I have nothing to hide, bro!" I didn't see his face, but you could tell by that booming voice, that he was smirking.  
"Good. Was 'counting on it." Jasper also looked as I felt - bored "So tell me three things-" "Woah, woah dude! Three? Isn't that too much?" You could tell that he regreted the TRUTH thing.  
"Well, if you're scared, my friend, it's cool." It wasn't cool. You would have to be retarded to think that he could just back away from this. Jasper looked uninterested as he played with his fingers.  
Emmetts shoulders tensed "Bring it!"  
Jasper smirked a bit " One- How old were you, when you popped your cherry? Two- How long lasted Mr. Emmett virgin-pants? And three- who was the person who caught you, the first time?" In school, there was a rumor that Emmett Cullen was sex on legs. And to make everyone remember that he once wasn't. was genius.  
"Fuck you, Hale." He said and everyone laughed. Emmett then got up and said "Ok, fine, the first time, I lasted maximum 2 min, it was 2 weeks before my 15 birthday in my room and my mom caughed me, it all happened once. Happy?" Jasper looked happy and just smyiled, where everyone else started laughing more and even I couldn't hold back. Emmett turned around and I saw his face - kinda moody and interested. He then started to walk to my table and I stopped laughing. He came over and leaned down to my ear slowly, my breath hitched.  
"Something funny, sugar?" He asked, in a sensual kinda way. I turned my head, so I could face him - our faces appart for only an inch, or so.  
"Oh, no - I just remembered my first time. Kinda the same... Only it was my mothers boyfriend and the teacher in my library caught us." I smiled sweetly at him and got up, going to my next class.

Deam, I missed flirting. I was a living flirt, back home!

My class was literature, I like literature, but my teacher was an asshole, so the lessons were shit.  
I sat down, again alone, in my back seat of the class and I watched as people slowly filled it. Emmett Cullen rushed in with the sound of bell ringing, and he sat down next to me. I didn't look at him. Again, he came closer and whispered in my ear "You know what you are? A fucking tease. You wear these little cardigans and skirts, and shit, while you eather have a great fucking imagination or an awesome experience. So tell me, are you a prude or want to make much more interesting stories?" While saying the last part, he put his palm on my knee. He was right - I usually was wearing prude kinda chlothes, but I wasn't a one. I liked that people didn't know that much about me, that meant I could play with them.

I didn't say anything. But I'm a doer, not a teller, so I just opened three top buttons of my cardigan. No one else, but Emmett could see my lacey, black bra. I slowly turned my head towards his and I smirked. Good thing we were sitting in the back, because Emmett looked at my side boob, then at me and slowly dragged his palm up, to my skirt, which ended in the middle of my thigh. "Say something." He said, his voice strained.

I still didn't say anything, I just grabed his palm and pushed it to my panties.  
"Bella, Bella... You've been a bad girl" Finally I said something "I can be even badder". I just got up and walked to the teacher.  
"Isabella?" He asked, confused. "May I leave this lesson, it's... personal." I couldn't really say what I really wanted to do, now could I?  
"Ugh... Listen, Isabella - it can -" ofcourse he didn't want to let me go..  
"Omg, I can't belive I'm saying this-" I realy couldn't "My period just started and it-"  
"GO-GO!" Every male was scared of girls on their period. Or just period... In some cases just blood.

I walked out of class and waited.

Five minutes pased and then I heard it.

"Mr. Cullen! Where do you thing YOU'RE going?" Well, now I know that he disliked someone more, than me!  
"Diarrhea. IT'S BAD." Everyone laughed and Emmett ran out. He turned around, 'till he saw me and smiling came to me and pushed me against the wall.  
" Mmmm.. Little Bella isn't that little, now is she..." He said while nibbling on my neck.  
"Who knows.. maybe." I said, breathless. He was good at it. Reeeeeaaaal good.

He then looked me into eyes and kissed me, with the passion that I missed and ached. I grabbed his hair and kissed him back, I wanted more. He was that good.

"Emmett?" I asked, breatless.  
"Yea, babe?" He was breathless too.  
"Don't fucking call me a tease" Then I grabbed him and kissed him harder, while pulling his hair.

After 5 or 10 minutes, I don't really know, time didn't matter much, I pulled away and walked to my truck.

"The fuck?" He cried after me.

"This is me being a tease!" I whispering-yelled at him.

What?

I wasn't going to give it up in school!

Not now, anyway.

Be shure to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2- Mama, we're all going to hell

Chapter 2 - Mama, we're all going to hell

He came running after me, as I knew he would. They always do. You give them your little finger and they want your whole hand.. I was almost at my truck, but he reached me before I got to it.

„Bella..." Ofcourse he was confused. 3 minutes ago we were hot and heavy and now I was running off „Emm..." he was looking me dead in the eyes, „I'm throwing a party tonight," it was Friday, their was always someone who was throwing a party, somewhere. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. And he saw that. „I would like you to come.. but I don't think you want to, so-"

„Nono! I do. I'll be there! Theirs just always someone who's throwing a party, that's it.."

„Shure.." He turned and started to walk away. I couldn't let this happen. I didn't want to go back to the boredom just as things were getting a little interesting. I ran after him. He was walking slowly, but I had to run after him, because his steps were huge and mine were petite.

„Wait! I seriously didn't mean to-" He turned and I didn't have to finish my sentence, because his face expresion told me everything. He wanted ME to run after HIM. Now I was the one who wanted more than a taste. He had a full smirk out and I didn't know what to say.

„I'll call you, Bella." And with that shit eating grin he walked back to school.

I didn't stood there for long , I walked-ran back to my truck and drove home.

There was one sickening thought in my mind about all this fast post boredom thing. Because I had to ask myself this question – What is the worst, that could happen? And the answer was easy – they could humiliate me. And then I would be over, becuse I seemed eager and kind of easy, I made shure about that when I ran after Emmett. But there was one comfort in that thought- Emmett had ran after me also.

When I was home I took a quick shower and then I heard my phone ringing. I didn't know the number, but I still picked up.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Swan?" A girls voice asked. It wasn't Emmett..

"Speaking." I was all business now.

"Hi! This is Rosalie Hale." Rosalie Hale. She didn't have to say Hale – I knew who she was. She was the hottest girl on earth. If I had the chance, even I would do her! She was tall, blonde, tanned and everything else that is considered beautiful. Ofcourse her brother was Jasper, if you didn't get that by the 'Hale' thing.

"Well, good evening, Rosalie."

"Yeaa. So, anyway, Emmett is having a party today, you in?" She sounded bored. But she also sounded like she was talking to a friend. She seemed comfortable… How did she get my phone number?

"I think so. I dunno. Don't know what to wear." I was honest. I really didn't.

"Oh that's easy!" she seemed a little more interested now, "A short dress – I know you're into all that prude thing, so I trust you to find a leap hole and heals are a must!"

"I think I can manage that." I had just the thing.

"I'll pick you up, around 8:30."

"I'll be ready." And she hung up. Almost all the people called her an A class bitch, but I actually could see where she was coming from! Why would she have to be a kiss-ass to everyone and try to be liked, by people she doesn't like. And she was nice to me. I think she was. I had to start to get ready. It was 5:46 now.

I slowly blow dryed my hair. They were straight, but when they were dry, I straightened them and raked them a bit near the roots of my hair. My dark, long brown hair looked perfect and I turned to make-up. I did dark brown shadows and I did a cat-eye with my liner the I put on mascara and lips? Lips were juicy red.

It took me a while to find what I was looking for. But I did. I was proud of my self. Kinda. Then Angela called.

"Bella?" She didn't seem happy

"Hey Ang.." I felt super awkward.

"I kinda heard something about you in school today," those assholes, fuck " that, eeem… Well, I kinda OVERHEARD it so, don't worry. Emmett CULLEN said that you two were kissing and that you're maybe going to his party? And that your period started in Literature? What is going on?" She rather sounded tyred, than not happy. I was just glad the she oveherd it.

"I didn't get my period, no." I didn't want to answer to the other question, but I had to, I guess, I didn't want to hear her asking it again "I may have kissed him and he could have asked me to his party, yea… Why?" She wasn't my mother or my father, so I didn't like to report to her. And that remainded me of Charlie- that I had to make things ok with him.

"Ok. Just be careful, yea? I don't want you to be in peaces… Bye"

"Thanks, I guess. Bye." And I hung up. It was 5 minutes past 8, time does fly! I dialed my fathers number and hoped for the best.

"Forks police, Chief Swan listening." He used to be a detective, and an under cover cop, but some things just change.

"How formal, of you dad!" I laughed softly, in an attemt to lighten the situation.

"Bells! How ya doen? They called from school today, told me you had girl stuff, you ok?" Fuck.

"Yea, yea. Tea helped!" More awkwardness.

"Good. I want you to be ok and rested." Double Fuck.

"Yea, dad. Eeeem. So, there is this party… And I'm really sick of not knowing really anyone here and stuff… I was wondering, are you ok with me going to it?" I think I was kinda sweating.

"Eeeem.. but your.. girl problem?"

"Dad, it's not going to rule my life!" I laughed again, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Ok, just.. be careful-"

"Thaaaank you, dad! I'll see you later. Love you, byeee." I didn't even let him finish or respond. I was just happy that I could go. It's not like if he would have answered no, I wouldn't have gone – this just makes things easier.

I just sat there, in the kitchen till I heard a soft knock on the door. She was 15 minutes earlier, that was good. I opened the door to reveal Rosalie Hale, I didn°t see much, but the heels, because of the coat she was wearing.

"I see you're ready. Good. Take your coat and let's go."

I went after my coat and we walked to her car. "You do look nice, Bella. Oh – Jaspers in front, by the way." I still don't see why people saw her as a bitch… I sat in the back seat and Jasper turned around, before Rosalie got into the car, he said "Welcome." While smirking. Then Rosalie got into the car "Let's get shit faced, cunts. She said."

Jasper still was looking at me and I was looking at him.

"So, Bella…" that shit eating grin told me, that he knew everything I knew and even more. "What's your poison?"

"I don't know, Jasper. Let's find out tonight, shall we?" He smiled brighter, while nodding.

The drive wasn't long, to Emmetts, or maybe it was just me. I felt like I was in a dream.

Rosalie was checking herself out in a mirror and Jasper was doing something with his phone. I din't know what to do. Then Rosalie said „Jazz – I'll see you inside, ok?" It was an obvius invetation to go. „Kitchen first, as always."... Whatever that meant.

„Shure, sis. Bella." And he just walked away.

My belly was all squishy.

„Bella," Rosalie started „You need to know something." Then she turned around „ Emmett likes you and he will try his moves on you tonigh. Also - " she looked me dead in eyes now, „ You'll meet a lot of new people, some cool, some not so cool. It your choise to talk to who ever the fuck you want. WE-"She pointed at herself " usually hang in the kitchen, wait for everyone in our crew and then we go party. I belive that you're not such a prude, so have fun .Let's go." She smiled and walked out of the car and I did the same.

His house seemed huge. It was in pastel colors. We just walked right in, I guess we were lowed to do that. Or maybe just Rosalie could do that, I dunno.

The party was at full swing when we arived. We left our coats in the closet and went drank erywhere and laughed, as we walked through people, they greeted her and half of them greeted me. I liked to be liked. The kitchen was huge and there were only few people around, then I saw where we were heading – to where Jasper stood, with Alice Brandon.

Alice Brandon -the most fashionable girl in school. She could be even in the country. Every girl with a fashion sense and a gay guy could feel her in a 5 mile radius! She was a little shorter then me with styled , short, black hair. She also was werry beutiful and she usually did everything – and she was good at it too.

She saw us first and turned to Rosalie as we came to them, she gave her a kiss on the lips and said „Hi, girly! Todays party will ROOOCK. Seriusly- I have feeling tonight is gonna be awesome!" She told her, then she turned to me.

„Bella!" She screamed and huged me „I'm so glad you made it here! How are you? You. Look Sexy!" She beamed at me and I just smiled. Rosalie put her hands around her shoulder „You have to forgive this Little Miss Energy Ball of Joy, " she turned to Jasper, as he was looking at me „ Did you start to drink?", Jasper just nodded

„Let me pour you shots, girls." He said.

He poured Jagermeistar in four shot glasses and passed them to us. He watched me as I hit my head back and drank the liquir fast. I gave him back the shot and he put it down on the counter, as he was staring back at me.

Then I heard the booming sound, wich was Emmetts voice „ My party people are here! And Bella Swan-" I turned around, to only see Emmett without a shirt, which was super hot by the way, and he had a tray full of shots „- as I live and breathe. Glad you're here." He walked to us and Roslie, Jasper, Alice and himself took a shot from the tray „Take it Isabella. Take. A. Shot." I took a shot and drank it, as everyone else did. Then a second time everyone took a shot and me too, I let the burning liquid pour down my throut.

The party had begun, and I didn't know what was going to happen.

This is a shorter chapter, then their will be, because I want to see how many will enjoy this so the more reviews/ fave's etc = bigger chapter :)! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next! Also – Check out my profile page to see what people re wering.

_All belongs to SM._


	3. 3- I will show you dirty parts of heavan

Chapter 3 - I will show you dirty parts of heaven.

I don't like to brag about drinking, but in the last two-three hours I've drank too much to count and smoked 1/3 of a cigarette pack. I don't know if it's normal here or not. If I thought the party was at full swing earlier, I was naive. NOW it was a party, some people left, more people came.

I was talking more and more to Rosalie and Alice- they seemed really nice. We had a good laugh, we talked alot and they filled me in about people. People who were stupid but looked smart and the other way around.

„Oh my God! You guys?" Alice screamed, while huging me and Rosalie „ Let's play spin the bottle!" She giggled like a 13 year-old while sluring at her own words.

„Jesus, Alice! Then we might as well kiss now and get over with it, if only the three of us are playing!" Rosalie said.

„Nono! Meet me in Emmetts room! I'll get the boys. It'll be fun!" She said while running away from us.

Then Rosalie laughed „This is SO Alice, her and her ideas! Fuck, I love that little bundle of joy. You better get ready, missy!" I just laughed and drank a little more. My head was spinning. My whole world was spinning! I felt like I was in a fog and all the grey was people around me – they didn't matter, atleast it felt like that and the people that did matter were right here with me, spinning.

„C'mon now! Let's go." We dragged each one up, the problem was, I didn't know where Emmetts room was, so Rosalie was the one with directions. With a lot of laughs, wrong rooms and a bathroom break we were in Emmetts room. Their was no one there yet, so we just sat down on the bed.

Then suddenly she stopped laughing and sighed, with a little smile she started,

„You know, we used to be together, me and Emm. The virgin story today in cafeteria? It was with me. We were each others first. Did you know that?" She held her chin up, you could tell that she was proud, while saying this, and I really didn't know this, so I shook my head and continued to listen.

„Yeah. We were a thing back then. Well, we thought we were. We thought that two people like US, would make a THING. It didn't work out. After losing our cherries to each other, we just laughed and talked about what we were doing. We would have killed each other if it didn't end then!" She laughed. I didn't know what to say. I felt like a mute today.

„Good thing it did end and now we're friends. " She smirked and looked at me „Don't worry, I've seen him looking at you!" She laughed and I just looked down. „ GOD! NOW you're acting like a prude, Bella! Go for it. He didn't even suck the first time.. Imagne what it would be like now! He wants you, and he will get you in bed, just saying, but you might use it to your favour. You could be some fun too Bella." I looked up at her. Was she too drunk or just crazy? She just told me Emmett was her ex and she lost her virginity to him and she wanted me to have some fun? Was this a joke?

„Don't look at me like that," she smiled „We all pretty much have fun here, you'll see. You won't regret it Bella."

I wanted to say something but then Jasper came in with a blonde girl who had a big bust.

„Rosy! AND Bella? Have you guys been playing around?" You could tell Jasper was drunk or high, or whatever. He put his arm around the girls waist and looked her in the eyes „Don't stop on my behalf, girls... I just might have some fun too.." It looked like he wanted to kiss her, but then Rosalie said.

„Seriusly Jasper? Jessica? You could do so much better..." She crossed her legs and looked at them, Jessica girl seemed little upset, she still was looking at Jaspers lips, as he said to his sister „ Well, we all can't be so lucky to get Bella, Rosy.", her voice was acid sweet, when she said this.

„Good point, I guess," Emmett said while walking in „ but Rosy doesn't have Bella, now has she?" He smirked at Rosalie, as she smirked at him.

I didn't mind being in the centre of atention.

Then Alice came in with 4 boys and 3 girls. „Let's have some fun!"

Everyone cheered, putting up their drinks or bottles, or a ciggare at Emmets case.

„Ok! Shut up," Alice giggled „And sit on the floor in a circle."

We all did as she said and I ended up between Rosalie and Jasper, whie Emmett was in front of me. Next to him sat Alice and on the other side the Jessica chick and all around us, the other people.

Jasper finished his whiskey bottle and put it down in the middle of the circle.  
„I have a better idea. Let's play truth or dare. " he smirked looking down at the bottle as he spun it.

It stopped spinning and it pointed at Rosalie.

„Good thing we're not playing the kissing game, huh sis? Truth or Dare?" He asked.  
„Dare. I'm not scared of you, Brother." Rosalie said with ease

„Good." He smirked again „You all don't know this, but when I came in, no one was around yet and Rosy with Bella here seemed really into each other-"

„Oh stop it,nothing happened." I said. „We were talking, how could have it looked diffrent from what it was?"

„So, she speaks..." I heard one of the guys say. He was hot as hell and I think his name started with an E.. I've seen him with the guys.

„Not yet, Bella.. AND SO, I think we should let them finish what they were about to do- Kiss." Jasper was all smirks tonight, and I just looked at him, while everyone woo'ed.

„Bella?" Rosalie called mine name and I looked at her. Everyone went silent and looked as she put her hands on my face and came closer, asking for entrance with her eyes.

I just looked at her lips, which was a silent yes and she touched her lips with mine. They felt so warm and soft, that I just sighed. Sowly she let out her tongue and I let it in, while I grabbed her hair, from the back of her head, deepening the kiss. It seemd everything had stopped until we heard another wooo from the group and then we pulled away giggling.

„See? Now what did I told you guys? " Jasper said, while looking at me. „They had a thing."

„Let's just hope they'll have another thing soon." Emmett said looking at me and Rosalie.

Rosalie just smiled and rolled her eyes, while she spun the bottle. It landed on Jasper.

„Truth. I'm not going to kiss Emmett tonight." He said.

„You mean.. kissing him again.." Alice said, while looking at her nails, while everyone else just laughed.

„So Jasper, truth? You really want to pick truth with me asking the question?" Rosalie was the one smirking now and Jasper looked uncertain.

„I'm not so fucked up yet Rosy. Truth."

„Tell us, Jazz, what is it, that you like to do the most? And, no – I don't mean 'rubbing one out', it's something you got in trouble today." Everyone was silent, but smiling. Jasper didn't show any emotion.

„I like to do drugs, and the baby pills here. My turn." It said anything and I didn't know how to feel about that, but noone seemed to really care.

Jasper spun the bottle and it pointed at my face and everyone seemed to relax and grin.

„Bella, Bella, Bella.. you know what to do." Jasper said, smirking once again.

„Ok. If I pick truth you'll asm me something shameful, and if I pick dare I'm kissing Rose, here... Hmm.. I leave the kissing thing for the next round. Truth."

„Aww Bella! I was going to ask you to kiss ME." Jasper fake pouted and I kind of regreted that I chose Truth. „But, baby-doll, you got it all wrong. I'm not going to ask you something shameful, but something deep and dark. Tell us, Miss Prude, what are you hiding behind those cardigans and little Angel desguise?"

Everyone looked at me, wanting to know more. Needing it now. „I'm not a _prude_." I just said „We got that, darlin', but I meant something more." Jasper said.

„Fine. I'm not here because I love fucking rain and shit. I coudn't take my mother and she coudn't take me. I mean, how can you,when you have a 17 year-old daughter who's coke'ed out of her mind most of the time and doing pretty much she wants to. So I came here. Belive me, I'm not a prude." I said, while everyone listened with their mouths opened. „My turn!" I smiled. I heard Jasper mutter „That's fucking hot...".

I spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett who screamed „DARE!"

''Well, Emmett, I thing you've kissed Jasper once? Let's make it a reunion!" Everyone laughed and from on we were playing 'spinn the bottle', not 'Truth or Dare'.

Well... Until Jasper landed on me once again and said „Truth or Dare?"

I just smiled and said „Dare." I didn't really care much now.

He stood up and said „I dare you to do '7 minutes in heaven' with me." He smiled sweetly at me and gave me his hand, and everyone laughed – the ones who weren't kissing and the ones who weren't passed out, wich were Rose, Alice, and 2 guys.

I stood up, almost falling two times and said „Well, I won't turn down a dare." I gave him my hand and he led me out of Emmetts room in the next one, with a king sized bed in it.

He closed the door, but he didn't lock it. I walked to the end and sat down, while he stayed there and looked at me.

„I've been wanting to do this all night. And even before this. I knew what kind of a girl you were the minute I saw can fool everyone- but not me."

He then was in fron of me, pulling me up and kissing me. This was diffrent from 'spin the bottle' kisses. This was a kiss full of lust and want, and need. I answered with the same, touching pretty much everything, as did he.

He then, suddenly turned me around, so my butt was in his croch and he kissed the back of my neck, while unzipping my dress „I know exactly what you want..nono – NEED."

My dress droped to the ground and it uncovered that I had no bra on and my lacy hot pant-panties. „I knew it." He said looking down on my breasts. He then kissed me deeply before throwing me on the bed. I giggled werry loudly and he came after me, kissing my collar bone and touching my breasts.

„Sit up." He said werry commanding and I did what I was told to do.

I bit my lip as I watched him undo his belt „You've been a bad girl Isabe-"

„Bella." I interrupted him and it didn't seem smart. He came closer and whispered

„Do that again and see what happens. As I was saying, you've been a bad girl Isabella and I don't think you will have a big say in anything now." He put his belt around my wrists and tied them hard.

„So I guess we're not playing 7 minutes in heaven?" I asked innocently.

„No, Isabella, we're not playing 7 minutes in heaven." He said whispering.

„But, the doors are not locked.. what if someone comes in?" I used the same voice.

„That's the idea, baby." He said as he parted my legs appart, still with my panties on. And I let him. I haven'tdone that in a long time.

Then Rose came in running in the room. I didn't even cover my breasts.

„Get your shirt guys! The police. Mike fucking called them – C'MON! Im not spendind time in a cell, getting sober AGAIN."

On that cue, Jasper undid my hands and Rose gave me my, now wrinkly dress. I put it on, but I did not find my shoes, and we ran out.


	4. Chapter 4 Running with the devil

Chapter 4 – Running with the devil

I nearly fell down the stairs, even without the heels. No one really cared about us, running, they kept on drinking and as I suspected only us knew about the police. Some of the people who saw us running, they also got out of the house.

That remainded me.

„Where are we going? Where are the rest of the crew?" I asked, kinda calm.

„Car. Alice with Edward are waiting us there. Emmett knows he has to stay, so I woke him up and told him the plan. C'mon. Faster!"

As we ran out of the house, you could hear Jessica yell „I think the cops are coming!"

By the time someone ran out of the house, we were driving...Well, Rose was.

Alice was sleeping in the backseat, in, who I think was Edward's lap. I only had two questions, who was Edward and did Rose call us to get out of the house only because of Jasper- would she have left me?

„Ok, listen up – we were at the party at my place. Emmet got in fight with Mike. We don't know about what. We then went to Emmetts, but then Alice got a bit sick and I wanted to drive her home. You, Bella said that you wanted to go and I said I can give you a ride to my place. Jasper, worried about his beautiful sister and her best friends health, wanted to tag along, with Edward, because they had a bet going on or something and they had to keep an eye on each other." She was so good at this.

„Can you lie, Bella?" She then looked me in the eyes.

Smirking I said„I did hide the coke thing didn't I, for a while, you know. Yes, I can lie."

She dropped Alice at her place and, the four of us went to Rosalies place. Boys got out of the car laughing and saying that they are going to fix us some drinks.

This gave me a chance.

„Rose?" I looked down at my hands

„...Ok... what did you do?" She said

„It's nothing, who is Edward? And... yea. Am I staying here? For the night I mean.." Then I looked up at her.

„He's Edward CULLEN. Emmetts brother." Ohhh. Edward Cullen. The bad seed of the bad seeds. I heard he's bi, but more gay, but a bad boy still. A top. He played basketball at our school and was super popular, but then he was never at school. Somehow he broke his left leg and if off the team, for now. „And, yes, you are staying here, if you want. I think of you as a friend, so – suck it up" we both laughed and went inside. And that's how I got answers on both of my questions.

Her house was made of gold, just like her hair – Shiny and beautiful and full.

We went to the kitchen where the boys had diffeent liquids out and they were mixing something. We sat down.  
„What now?" I asked „I mean, the Emmett and the cops thing." I was getting more sober and I didn't like the idea.

„We wait for a call." Rosalie said „Hey, Jasper, is dad home?"

„Why would I care?" He said with a laugh „I dunno. Why?" He looked at her, all laughs gone.

„ I need an original painting, and it's out of my budget this month and when it is, it could be gone. So I need to talk to him, before I ask him. Act interested, you know this game." She looks down. „I'll go check.."

„I'll go with you.." I say as I stand up.

And together we go.

We are in front of a study, when Rose turns to me and says something, for the first time since I told her I would go with her.

„Listen to me, Bella. My father doesnt care about us, so we don't care about him. He doesn't have a heart, he has money. And he doesn't listen to us, but sometimes he notes that we have talked." She says this with a cold heart voice and lifeless eyes. I know this hurts her inside and so I say nothing, and nod – I trust her.

She then opns up the doors and we both see an older looking version of Jasper, with a little gray in his hair, he has dimples and big hands. He has bigger and darker eyes, than Rose and Jasper. He is reading a big, old book and drinking, what I think is bourbon or whiskey.

„Hello daddy!" She smiles and says so sweetly as you can imagine.

„Rosy and..." he looks up and I feel as he's not looking at me

„Bella" I say.

He smiles „Ofcourse – Bella, now I remember." I don't know why, but I feel dumb and I don't say anything else.

„How are you doing girls? What is happening?" He turns back to his book and sips his drink.

„Oh, you know. Me, Bells, Jazzy and Ed are making drinks, while we are waiting a call from prison – Emmett got in trouble. "

„Reaaaaly?" He sounds interested.

„Oh yea! Later I think, we will screw each others brains out. Maybe an Orgy. We'll see after the drinks. Maybe I'll score coke – Bella here used to be coke whore." She says like she's talking about lollies and music. I just gape at her.

„Oh, Bella you! Ok, girls, you be careful now! And remember – be in beds by 11pm. Kiss kiss." Now I started to gape at her father. He really didn't listen to his daughter, who now yelled „Ofcourse daddy!" as we walked out of the study. Did I forget to mention it was 3 am?

As we entered the kitchen, Rose said „Get me a drink, or I'll bite your fucking dicks off."

Jasper smiled and said „I think that would be incest, sister, but I can get you drunk anyway."

Edward gave me my drink and I drank half of it, wanting to forget about their father, who has damadged their children, no doupt.

„Careful." He says and it's the first time he has spoken to me. And I see what he means – it burns a lot and if I drink all of it – now, I will puke.

Together, the four of us, we laugh and drink the next 20 minutes until Rose gets a call. She picks up

„Yes?... Oh.. THAT WAS FAST!.. Wait – I'll put you on speaker." She does it and now we can hear Emmetts voice.

„Ok so, I fucking told them that it was Mikes fault, the plan – Jessica approved of it. But I have to wait for the sheriff, to let me go – that will be Monday... Fuck. My dad can't know of this bullshit again! Do fucking something now. " I heard, Emmetts dad, the best lawyer in more than 8 states, is a real ball buster. He is working in Washington now, but he does come home. I haven't been lucky enough to be in one city as Mr. Cullen. „I still want to fucking do shit. And I think Edward wants to do that too. Because we all know what happens when HE'S home... God... Ok, mom doesn't know about this – not that she cares. You know, sometimes I'm happy that I'm 18 and sometimes it FUCKING SUCKS." He was calm, but then stressing – then again calm and ended it on a stressed note.

Everyone was silent and I think they had forgotten that my name is Isabella SWAN.

„Emmett?" I asked, a little unshure.

„Babe, I don't have time for phone sex-" everyone smiled a little „I have to get out."

„Well, MY father is the Chief of Police. I could call him."

„THEN FUCKING DO! Fuck yes!" Everyone looked at me, wide-eyed.

„Ok, Emm – hold on." I said as I dialed Charlies cell.

„HELLO? Bela? Is everything allright?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

„Jees dad! Don't get another gray hair! Im good, at Rose's house."

„Oh.. Ok. Good. I guess.. Yes?"

„Yes – good. Listen. Emmm, my FRIEND, got in trouble because of Mike eem"

„Newton" Rose whispered his name

„Newton. He said that eem-"  
„Emm was a loser and couldnt throw parties" Rose hissed again.

„That he was a loser and he couldnt throw parties, so he did that and the police busted his place... Dad, please – you have to get him out! Daddy, please... He's a friend. "

He was quiet, then „Were you at his party?"

„No! We were ar Rose's! Me and some 10 people and then they got in a fight. We told him that was a stupid idea!"

„Has he tried his moves on you? Do you like LIKE him?" Well there was the dad and mom part.

„No and no. He has a girlfriend dad! He's in love!" Everyone started laughing, even Emmett, who was on Rose's phone.

„Did you drink? Smoke?.. DO DRUGS?" And there was the police and dad part.

„No – boys had beer, me, Rosalie and Alice were playing videogames."

„Ugh. Ok. FINE. I'll call the station and sort everything out – he'll be out in 10 minutes. DON'T let it happnen again. Night. "

„Night dad." I pushed end and looked at everyone „Em, you'll be out in 10 minutes. You owe me." And then I pushed end on Rose's cell.

„Fuck me!" Rose whispered „That was amazing, Bella! You can lie, baby." She then hugged me.

By the time Emmett was at Rosalies, we were piss drunk and I was kissing Rose. We just felt like it. The boys were chearing us on.

„Well, well, well... Getting me out of a cell and now this. Maybe I am in love!" He boomed, taking vodka, from Rosalies desk. We had moved from the kitchen to her bedroom.

I din't care that three boys were watching us. I didn't care taht her father was home or that they were one step before fucking us. I moaned in her moth, as in saying – let's do more. She then started to kiss my neck and I gasped a little, seeing I haven't done this for a time.

„Are you a virgin, Bell?" She whispered.

„The last time I checked – no." I said.

She then backed off and looked me in eyes – „Have you done it with a girl?"

„Yes." I said, without hesitation. She smiled and continued to kiss me as she pulled my dress off and again, in one evening I was naked in front of Hales, only now Cullens too. I didn't see anything I only heard doors closing wich I think was the boys leaving.. Or her father joining us. I didn't care – I undressed her and she sat with her bra and panties on, while I was in only my panties.

Then I heard the door open and close again and I had to look up and I saw Jasper coming to us. I wondered, what was it again?


	5. Chapter 5 From the Queen of England

Chapter 5 – From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

I woke up with a start. I didn't know where I... oooh. Then some memories came back to me, some stayed in their dark place. I was in Rosalies house – in her bed... Alone.

The last thing I can remember was me and Rosalie kissing and Jasper coming in the room. I turned red, like a tomato, remembering this. Did I sleep with both of them? Did I just live the Twins fantasy? What happened? I looked on the big clock she had on the wall.. It was HUGE. Right then I jumped out of bed – it was almost 2 pm.

I had a plain white t-shirt on. I wonder, did someone give me a white t-shirt, because then you could see my nipples? Well.. you could, if you wanted to or not. I looked around the room, looking for my dress and underwear... Fuck – I didn't have a bra...and shoes. I then heard screaming and I moved closer to the doors, to hear what was happening.

I still didn't hear who was the yeller and what he was saying. I opened the doors.

„Dad – NO! It was a stupid bet... I am sorry! How long should I say this, before you will belive me...BECAUSE IT'S TRUE... Ok.. Fine. Yes, sir. It won't happen again." It was Emmett and I think he was on the phone. Most likely his father. I stepped out of the room in my sad white t-shirt and moved on, to find someone.

Jasper just turned around the coner and just as he saw me, he was smirking. He did that a lot – smirk „Isabella... Lovely that you're up. You look... Good. " He stared RIGHT at my tits. I, frankly, didin't care.

„Jasper, can you PLEASE tell me what happened..What I did? And, maybe give me something to wear?" I did my best puppy eyes on him and he just started to walk away. „Jasper?" I ran after him.

„Just follow me, girlie. " He said and we walked into him room. „Here is your dress, but I'll give you my sweats and you can just take your dress with you. Rose will give you her flats or something. Now - " He says and this is the first time he's looking me dead in the eyes „You don't remember yesterday?"

I think I'm going to blush, but I don't „I remember kissing Rosalie and you coming into the room, pretty much everything before that also.. after the kiss – nothing."

„Oh – almost the best part." He comes closer to me – just inches away from my face „My stepmomy number 6 came home drunk and high. We took care of her, before seeing she's asleep and not dead, so my father would not marry strepmomy number 7. You fell asleep around that time. That's when the 'party' was over."

„Oh." I whispered. So I wiss virgin in this town. Shame.

He slowly smiles „You look like you wanted to do something else."

„Everyone has a twins fantasy, don't they." I say looking him in the eyes, touching his hip a little, doing so he moves his hips closer.

„How about a diffrent fantasy?" He asks, still not touching me.

„Well... I could show you, rather then tell you ." I bite my lip and I hear his breath almost always works. I push him on the bed and now he's sitting on it. I go to his closet and fetch a belt, I go to him and I tie his hands behind his back, like he did to me, the other night. He looks amused, but doesn't say anything. I get up, kiss is chin and start to walk away.

„You're not leaving me." I turn back and he has ir serius face on and he's looking at me, to his lap and then again, at me. Inviting me.

„No. No I am not, leaving you here like this. I just wanted to take a look. " He still doesn't smile, but you can tell that he's more relaxed now. I skip to him „Do you have ducktape?"

He puts one eybrow up and doesnt say anything. I grab his dick and both of his eybrows shoot up and I can tell he's hard. „Do you have it? I wanna play."

His voice doesn't show that I have him hard in my hand „I'm usually the one playing. It's in my desk." I let him go and he inhales deeply as I skip to his table to grab it. When I'm in front of him, I look him in the eyes and say „This will be fun. Now – hush." I tape his mouth shut and I get on my knees. I can tell that he's interested and little amused to what I will do. I am a little glad that he's into this, but I kinda knew that he would be in the start.

I pull his pants down and we still are looking in each others eyes. It feels more erotic, than anything I've done in a long time. There is a little fear in me.. Am I still THAT good at this?

I pull off his underwear and he springs free and tall. I look at his dick and bite my lip. Then I take a peak at his eyes, who are still watching me, and I take him in my mouth, without the help of my hands. His eyes close and he moans. I take him as much as I can – to the end of my throut and pull him out, again, just watching, he opens his eyes,like saying what the fuck?

I just smile „I don't know what my daddy would do to me if he knew... " I decide to play the virgin card a bit. „You are so huge.. I don't think I can handle you.. Maybe I should just.. I dunno.." I grab him and massage him, squeezing him on the tip of his cock. He knows what I'm doing and he puts his head up, still looking at me. Again I put him in my mouth, and I suck fast and hard. His eyes go up and I feel his precum.

Just as he's about to cum, I pull him out of my mouth „I don't think you're enjoying this as much as I am." I pout at him and put my head in his lap. He moans a little just as I grab him again and slide my hand up and down – slowly. I stop again and he moans again. I look him in the eyes again and he's looking at me, his eyes a little out of focus. I rip off the tape from his mouth and I say „Tell me, what do you want?"

He says without a break „I want you to put my dick in your mouth and make me cum, so hard all you can do is swallow." Just as he's finishing I put him back in my mouth sucking hard, I play with his balls a little and squeeze them and he cums, moaning my name looking up. I swallow and suck all of his saltyness of oh his dick.

He looks at me „That was.. new." I bet he meant that, he never had it this way, because he had girls falling down their knees for him. I've seen it too. I let him free of the belt and he gets up, looked me in eyes and now my breath hitched. He still looks hungry. He kissed my cheek and said „Thank you. I've been thinking how your mouth would feel around me."

Just then we heard Rose yelling „Jasper Is she up yet?!"

He opned his door and said. „Yes, she's getting dressed." Then he closed them and looked at me „Put the pants on. Breakfast is ready."

I pulled up his pants and we walked together in flirty silence down to the kitchen, where I could smell food.

I walked in on Emmett, of all people, cooking. Edwaed drinking beer and Rosalie talking on the phone.

„Alice – you were so out of it yesterday... Well you can come here – we can hang!.. Shit. I forgot. Yes, I'll be there. I'll pick you up, tiny. Bye." She smiled at us, as me and Jasper sat down each of us to the eather o sides of Rosalie. „Morning sleepy." She smiled at me and I smiled back „Where were you so long?" She asked as she checked her cell.

„I was cleaning my teeth." I said looking at the pankcakes Emmett was making. Jasper choked on his orange juice a little and mumbled, so everyone could hear „Fucking orange juice."

„Ok – digg in you, fuckers. "Emmett said as he put a plate full of pancakes infron of us.

We ate and laughed about yesterday. It was nice. I felt nice.

„I have a new karate lesson with Alice this afternoon. I'll get you home Bells, you boys need a ride too?" She said as she chewed her third pancake.

„What happened to you pilates class?" Jasper asked.

Rose looked up at him „Alice was fucking the instrucktor and he turned all love-me-I-need-you-baby and THEN he turned out to be a freak who was watching her."

„That's creepy, and no, me and Emm will get home nicely – thanks Rosy." Edward said.

When we ate Rose got ready and boys left. I was, once again, left in Jaspers care.

We sat in the car, waiting for Rose. „So," he started „I think we're not telling anyone about this-" as he was saying _this_, he put his hand on my knee „- we keep it a secret and have fun."

Fun. That sounded good. Better than bored. I looked at him, where he was sitting, in the front seat and smiled „I like fun." He smiled back at me and took his hand back, as Rosalie got in the car, behind the wheel. „Ok. I'm ready. Let's go."

Rose dropped me off at my house and said – „I'll call you later. "

„I'll see you." I said as I ran away from her car.

I thought that Charlie would be home, but he wasn't. I saw a note, on the fridge.

'Their was some trouble in Washington.

They need me. Call me when you are home

X Charlie'

This wasn't his Cop thing – it was the ex-FBI thing. I dialed his cell. He answered almost imediatelly. „Bella. Listen. I'll be out for atleast 4 days, maybe 2-3 weeks. I don't know. I'll keep you updated. If someone is to ask, I don't care who it is – a teacher, cat lady, your friends - I am wisiting your grandmother in Ohio. You know where I keep the money. Spend wisely, I trust you and I love you. Be safe. "

This wasn't the first time he has spoken to me like this. I guess he's back in the FBI game.

„Got it. Love you too." With that I went to the shower. After that I eat again and started to read. Angela called me and I said that nothing really happened, I didn't tell her about drinking and the blowjob and the other meaningful stuff. I also didn't tell her about how bored I felt and that now it was better and it was getting more interesting, because I know, that she would tell me that I am on a spiral to hell... And I did not want to tell her, that maybe I liked it that way.


	6. Chapter 6 - Live fast, Die young

Chapter 6 – Live fast, Die young

No one called me all Saturday, Charlie just texted me that he's well and that everything is going ok, wich means things could be better, which means I won't see Charlie because he's 'visiting my grandmother' also he wrote that I will hear from him.

I spend all day and evening looking at fucked up tv shows, the ones with stupid drama in them, falling asleep on the couch.

I woke up from the sound of someone bangging the door. I got up slowly and said „Who's there?"

„Who do you think it is?!" An angry Alice voice was heard from behind the doors. Was she angry at me? I opened the doors and she came rushing in. She had her jacket on, but you could see she was wearing a yellow sun dress. It looked fit on her.

„Why are you not dressed?! Are you kidding me?" She looked me up and down. I was in shorts and the Stones t-shirt.

„What?" I was so werry confused.

She breathed in and out, „I guess you didn't get my text. Take me to your dresser, we have maximum 20 minutes to get you ready. We have a breakfast event at my house."

I looked at phone as we were going to my room, I had 2 texts from Alice, 1 text from Rose and a missed call from Jasper.

„Is it something important?" I asked as I brushed my hair into a high ponytail.

„Yes. Every important person in town is going to be there. Your father should have been there too, but he didn't comfirm... Where is he?"

„He's with my grandmother. She's sick." I took out a mint green mini dress and a white cardigan out „Will this do?" I ask her and she just looks at me not so happy „We have them to consider us a tad older then we are, you know. This dress is good for your legs, but money=tits, so show us some."

I didn't say anything, just pulled out a baby blue number. Alice grimaced „I like it, I do. But, I just told you- "

„Let me just fucking put it on." I mumbled and she seemed taken away a little, but she let me dress. I pulled down my shorts and got into fresh black panties, then I pulled up the dress. As I said – it was baby blue, it had sleeves like a t-shirt, almost to my elbow. It ended mid thigh and had a BIG cut, to show my breasts. It felt like I was making the habit out of not waring a bra.

„Ok. I see what you mean. I am sorry-" she smiled and huged me „-you do look great."

I smiled back at her „Ok, flats or heels? " I didn't want to be oversexed.

„Hmm... Maybe something with a little heel would do. Something to give you a little boost, when you are walking."

I had the perfect heels. Just as she described, in milk white colour. I pulled them on and looked at Alice, who smiled proudly.

„Do we have time for make-up?" I asked her.

She nodded „A little, yes. "

I went to the bathroom to put on mascarra and red lipstick. When I went to my room, Alice was gone, but there was a note-

'I'm in my car,

Come-

Alice'

I took my coat and did just what the note said I should do – go to her car.

We were half way to her her parents house. She was wearing sunglasses and she was all business like, telling me what and about the breakfast thing.

„You have to smile and nod and the right time, when someone says something. Don't flirt with other people, than from our crew. Do NOT drink more that 3 glasses of shampagne at the event, where people can see you, they will think you are sleezy and ungraceful, even if you can handle your alchokol. When you meet my mother, do not fret, she's a pain in the ass and she has a real nice way of letting everyone think that, so don't think she's after you or your father – it's nothing personal. Bitch will always be a bitch. My father, on the other hand will try to make things personal, as in fuck you in my bedroom, his office or the kitchen. You get the idea. So please have a guy around you, someone of our guys, or me. If you agree to dance with him more than 2 times, he will try his best to get you in bed... Ok.. I think that covers the important parts." She smiles. This is the first time she smiles, when we are in the car. I don't know what to think so I just nod.

„Is that really all?"

„I think No, but do not worry, my Bella- we have a special little think, to get us through this." She smiled more widly and I did the same, she talked about diffrent stuff, more boring stuff and I could not do anything but zone out of her a little. It was around 10 am when we arived.

„I hope we're not late. Let's go!" She said, unbuckling her seatbelt. I did the same and we started walking around her house, to her huge garden.

The fisrt ones I saw were Emmett and Edward, both in khakis, converse and blue shirts. They were talking to an old lady, who I think was hiting on them. I don't blame her – they looked jumy.

„Shoot. My father is hitting on Rosalie. I'll be back in a minute." And alice leaving me with that stalked towards Rosalie, who was wearing a plum red dress, without sleeves – the dress rested on her tits, but it was a long dress – she also wore matching sandals. Next to Rosalie, was a short, round man, wich I think was Alice's father. You could see a little bald on the middle of his head. He was dressed in a fancy suit. He was talking to Rosalie, also touching her hand, while Rosalie smiled a little and did nothing, only look slightly away and sip her orange juice from a shampagne glass.

„I hope you don't wish to be in Rosalies place. He's a sleez ball." Jasper said in my ear, behind me. I didn't see or feel him standing there. He was wearing a suit. A dark blue suit. It looked really good on him and he knew it aswell.

„Bella." He smiled, greeting me.

„Jasper." I did the same as he did.

„It seems eveyone has come! Let's go inside and have a blast!" Said a woman, not looking a day older than 30. She was wearing a super sliming red dress, it was the perfect lenght and showed off everything great. She then walked in the house in her mile-hugh heels and so did everyone else.

„Hey, Jazz, Bella. Did Rosalie get it?" Edward asked us, as he and Emmett walked with us into the house. I didn't say anything and Jasper just nodded.

Alice seemed a little stressed, but I guess that was normal, all things considering.

Then we saw Rosalie smiling at an elderly couple and rushing to us her face full of disguist„I can't take this bullshit any longer. Let's go get – Mr. Cullen! What a nice surprise to see you! You look werry lovely!" As she said Mr. Cullen her face was back to polite and lovely. I think none of us saw him coming. Emmett and Edward stood more still that I have ever seen them.

„Rosy. Looking... beautiful as ever." I think he meant to say fuckable." Where did you want to go with my boys, Jasper and Isabella?" I was surpsised that he knew my name but didn't say anythink, just smiled.

„To.. I wanted to show Bella around here!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. We both were flashing out fake smiles at him.

„Is that right... Well. I bet you and your brother will do just fine at that job. I have to talk to my boys here." He smiled at us and I saw worry cross both of their faces. „We'll talk later." He smiled at us, once again and started to walk outside again, where Emmett and Edward followed him.

We stopped smiling.

„Let's go. They will find us." Rosalie said and we started to walk up the stairs, where noone could see us. We went into a bathroom and I sat down on the tub. None has said anything until the Mr. Cullen thing.

„Are they in big trouble?" I asked.

„Yes. Thanks to Rosalie, they'll feel better, just like us." Jasper said, while looking at his sister taking out a little bag with white powder in it. I know what was in it. Coke. My favourite.

I licked my lips and twins smiled at me.

„How long have you've been without it?" Rosalie asked me.

„Since I'm here." I was looking her dead in eyes.

She made three lines, for me, herself and Jasper. „Let's get his over with." And she snortted the first line, Jasper did the second and they both looked more carefree than I've seen them all day. I got up and snorted the last, my line.

I felt in rushing into me. I started to feel more euphoric and you could tell, because Rose and Jazz laughed a little and huged me. I licked my finger, got all the unsnorted coke on it and brushed it against my teeth and gums. They felt numb almost instantly.°

„If they want some, they'll have to catch us." Jasper said, laughing, while sniffing my back. I just laughed with Rosalie. We went out of the bathroom and back to the party.

I started talking with Alice's dad, who gave me champagne. I did flirt a little with him, saying „You know, I'm not at a legal age of drinking." He just smirked a little and said

„I know."

He talked to me for about 20 minutes, until his wife, Alice's mom came to us,

„What are you doing to this poor lady! Is he bothering you Isabella?" How the fuck everyone knew my name. I had a little more cauradge than at the start of the day and I just smiled and said to her

„Nice to meet you Mrs. Brandon. Your dress is so.. the color is so.." I didn't find any words so I just laughed a little and said „I'm sorry. You just look really good. Better than us all!"

She seemed a little pleased. I started to tell her jokes and she laughed a little. I could tell she didn;t really like me, because she liked me and she didn't like that. I didn;t even understand what I was saying in my mind.

I think it was a little more than an hour until we coked. I excusted my self, feeling like they were laughing AT me, not WITH me. It felf like everyone was staring at me.

„Isabella." I turned around at it was no other than Mr. Cullen. He smiled kindly at me „Let's take a walk." He wanted to take my hand but I didn't let him. What if he would hurt me, just like he did with his sons. I still haven't seen them!

I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled and went with him. Maybe he knew about the coke?

„How's school and kids treating you?" He asked. Bacis enough question.

„It's nice. Werry calm."

„You're not bored here, are you?" He didn't smile at me, just looked ahaid. Shit. If he found out that I was on coke, I don't know what would happen. I started to sweat a little.

„I didn't say that." I smiled, refusing to answer him. He was a fucking lawyer.

„Don't worry Isabella." Don't worry meant worry. Fuck. FUCK. What will I say to Charlie? He was back at FBI for fucks sake!

„Is this about a parking ticket? Because I don;t have any!" I smiled at him and he looked atme, also smiling. He stopped.

„I'm not a cop, I'm a lawyer. Also, your father's lawyer. As you know, he's going to be away for some time-" he didn;t say some time. Some time means that it will be a long time... „- I'm his friend too and he asked me to tell you, to not do anything and if you need anything, you can come to me and ask for that something." He smiled at me and kissed my cheeck and left me there. I stood there for some minutes and went back inside.

When I came back, Rosalie was talking with Mr. Cullen, Emmett, Edward, some middle aged couple. She had her breast pushed out to the limit and she was the center of attention. My the little twitched in Emmett and Edaward I could tell they were high.

I looked over the room and saw Alice with her mother and the lederly couple talking. I think Alice was high too, because she seemed more alert than before.

Suddenly I saw Jasper at the corner of the room. He smiled at me and started to walk away. I knew that I had to follow him.

I stopped at the unknown room, wondering where he went. Then a little door opened and his head poped out, he smiled at me „We didn't finish our 7 minutes in heavan."I beamed at him and skipped to him into where he was, wich turned out to be a wordrobe.

When I closed the door he picked me up, and started to kiss me.

„I hate coming off a high." He mumbled

„Then let's get high out way" I said breathless.

Without anywords, he opened his fly and slid into me. I mouned to loud, because Jasper had to put his hand overmy mouth. He fucked me hard and it was really hard not to scream or moun really loud, although I don't know how loud we were really. He digg his fingers in my ass and said „You smell fucking amazing."

I just bit my lip while he continued to fuck me around expensive couts. I have before he did and when he came we didn't really stop.

When we did stop we both looked at each other with shit-eating grins. I was the first who walked out. I rushed to the toilet to get a good look at myself.

My pupils were huge, my hair ruffled and my dress not so straight anymore. I did my best and went out of the bathroom to the ballroom.

I slow danced with some people. Jasper was the firs one, we acted like virgins with the same grins.

At the end of the event Alice took me home and thanked me for coming and leaving a nice impression with her parents.

I was so exausted I fell right asleep as I entered my room.


	7. Chapter 7 Leave at your own chosen speed

Chapter 7 – Leave at your own chosen speed

I woke up, my mouth super dry. I walked slowly down the stairs, to the kitchen. While I was drinking some water I saw the red light flashing on the phone and listened to the message

'Bella! I'm back in the game.' That was it – it was Charlie. This meant what I think it meant, he's back in the FBI. I wasn't really happy about that, but I don't think he would be really happy about me using coke and being fucked in Brandon house. I shruged.

The clock read it was 6 am. Deam. I was hoping it would be 5, so I could do a little more running. It didn't matter – I still could run a little.

I ran up my stairs and got ready. I started to run near the forest and the last thing I knew was, I was running in it. It was still dark and it seemed really calm, I was really glad about that, because in my opinion I got all my toxins out that way.

The I started to get a fucked up feeling that someone was watching me. It was weird. I stopped running and started to listen. I didn't hear anything but then a brach fell off of a tree and I started to run back to the house. I didn't even look back. I was starting to get really scared. As in - shit my pants scared. Then I finally ran out of the forest and to my house. Their was Rosalie and Jasper waiting at my house and I ran into them. Literally.

„For fucks sake Bella! WHAT IS IT!?" Jasper said,this was the first time I've seen him worried.

„Who are you running from?" Rosalie mimicked the same emotion as Jasper.

I was really sweaty and out of bread. I started to laugh.

„No one-" I breathed heavily in and out, in and out „Just a lil' jogging." I smiled, while I puffed on the air.

„Doesn't seem like a lil' jogging. C'mon, little runner,take a shower and get ready. Time for a little schooling!" Jasper said. We walked in together into my house.

„Help yourselfs in the kitchen to whatever you need." I said to them as I walked to my shower.

It felt nice, the warm water running over my body. If the Twins weren't waiting for me downstairs, I think I would spend the rest of the day here. I washed my hair, shaved – not that I really needed to be, but it helped me feel more fresh. I used my kiwi body wash and I walked out.

I don't think I wanted to leave my virgin style but I could turn it up a little bit, I could put a little more sexy into it.

I put on my skinny jeans and a black tight sleevless shirt. And ofcourse my blue cardigan. How could I not style without a cardigan?

I left my half wet heair that way, not caring. Letting them dry in their own way. I put on a little bit of mascara and went downstairs.

Jasper and Rosalie were drinking a late and talking about underwear. I smiled, because this was the first day in the last days that I had a bra on.

„Let's go?" I asked them, sipping a bit of theitr, or mine, late.

„Well someone has done something to their style. " Rosalie said getting up from the chair.

We all rode to school together. I couldn't get my mind off of Charlie. I don't know why it bothered me so much. Jasper lit a cigarette and looked at me „Is everythink OK?" He asked, offering me his cigarette, I don't know what I was allowed to say so I just smiled and took a drag. We were in the schools parking lot in no time.

„Miss Swan! Can you please come to my office?" My fucking stupid literature teacher asked me, just as we three entered the school. His face was red, and it made me think if I was in trouble. Everyone was looking at me as it was, because I was walking withe the Twins and now he made it seem like I was in trouble? Fuck him.

„Yea. I'll see you guys in some class, I guess." I waved at them and followed him in his office. It smelled like little kids. The weird, specific smell. I skrunched my nose up, grimacing.

„Isabella Swan." He started, sitting down in his chair, pointing me to do the same. I didn't move and he smiled his stupid smile. „It seems like you haven't done so good in this class, now Isabella. I know that you're a bright girl, I can SEE it. Now –please sit down." I know he was lieing, because I knew shit and I was smart. I sat down and the first bell rang. „Good, ok now. Bella. Do you read? Books, news papers, magazines?" I nodded. „ Well why don't you try to do so in the class?" The second bell rang. „And the way you ran out of class? Not werry smart. I knew you didn't have your..em.. girl thing yesterday." He got up and walked behind me. „You have such a big potential, I hope you see that. I know that Emmett Cullen ran after you yesterday - " he touched my hair. What the hell? Oh shit, no no, no. I tensed a bit, but I didn't say anything. He kept on petting me like a fucking dog. „But seeing that you're a smart girl, I know that you're not into boys like him-" he touched my shoulder „you're too good for some one like him."

I couldn't take any of this shit anymore „You're right," I smiled sweetly at him and got up. Our noses were almost touching „I'm not into boys...but I'm also not into old pedophile dudes." I said and he slaped me. I didn't know what to do – I hit him in his croch and ran out of the office.

My first lesson was Biology. I ran into it, everyone looked at me like I was a freak. Edward was in this class and he looked at me like asking what was wring. Thank God he was sitting alone. I sat next to him. Angela didn't look so happy.

Everyone stoped staring at me and the teacher started back his speach about cells.

„What is it?" He asked, his voice hushed.

„Fucking Mr. Glue-" the name of the literature teacher „hit me and tried to fuck me in his office." I reppeated the same tone as Edward.

He just gaped at me. He asked me something and I didn't hear what. I didn't bother asking what again. I was just looking forward.

I did that for the next 3 classes too. Then it was lunch time. Rosalie grabed me, before I entered the cafeteria.

„Bella, is it true?" She asked me, I didn't even have to say anything and she knew it was.

„He's going to fucking pay. Stay with Jasper, we have shit to do." And she stormed off just as Jasper came to me. He got me lunch and we sat down.

„You know, he's hit on pretty much every girl their is in this school. You were the last straw." I looked at him „We will destroy him. He has to pay. No one fucks with us." I bit my lip and smiled. I knew I was safe with them, even if they didn't do safe things. „There she is." He smiled at me.

„What are they doing?" I asked.

„You'll see. Ready? Let's go."

I went to my lit class. Their was Emmett waiting for me, smiling a little bit.

I sat down and after 30 minutes we could see a cop car pulling in the school. They took away Mr. Glue and we could see a cring Alice leaving the school. Then the principal came in.

„Mr. Glue won't be teaching in this school or other schools for that matter. If he has had sexual intercourse with any student you know, pleace come to my office at any time this week. Mr. Glue has raped one of our students and the police belives that that student is not the first one. Thank you. You may all leave today. Good day, now." With that he left.

Emmett grabed my hand under the table. „We protect our own Bella." He said as everyone started to talk about the teacher and left the class in a hurry. I hugged Emmett and he hugged me back.


	8. Chapter 8 - Rumor has it

Chapter 8 - Rumor has it

Emmett drove me home. I couldn't belive what they did.

„We're here." Emmett stalled. I looked at him, he looked unusual. Maybe he was feeling weird about the thing.

„You ok? Wanna come in?" I asked him and he looked at me and said „Yes". We got out of the car and walked into my house.

„Sit down, we can watch a movie or news, or something." I told him while pulling off my jacket „I'll make.. I dunno, you want something?"

He still looked weird. What is wrong with? He wasn't the one almost raped in school grounds. „Anything will do." He said walking towards the couch.

I walked to the kitchen. I coudln't stop thinking about how crazy they were and how it turned me on. I belive that that was a sign that I was in, that I was one of them. I felt so happy. I knew I belonged. I can see fucked up, when I see fucked up.

I made hot chocolate for us both, because I felt better.

„Hey you." He said. Emmett was watching news „They will cover a story on him soon." I sat next to him and gave him a cup. He looked at me and said nothing else.

After the cat who can drum in Seattle and some big drug bust, they started the news about the teacher. They showed the news lady first, talking in front of our school, explaining the situation. Then they showed a crying Alice „It was so horrible... He, he.. DID things to me and he told me he will ruin my life, that noone will love me anymore and and..Omg...And that my parents will leave me and that he will tell everyone that I'm crazy and I will have to leave this school, if I told anyone. " Then she cried a little more and they showed the bruses on her arms and neck, then they switched to the director of the school who said that it was true, he trusted Alice and that 4 more students have come forward.

While the news lady was talking, I asked Emmett „Did Alice do it? You know. Sleep with him?"

He nodded „Yea, she came in his office. Edward texted us first period and Alice was in his office by the second period. Alice .. likes ir rough, so the bruses are half his and half of her personal life."

„She's a pro." I giggled like little girl. He laughed a little and wanted to say something- then someone came in. I jumped up and so did Emmett. „Who the fuck is there?" I asked.

„Bella. It's me. Who's car is that?" It was Charlie. I went and gave him a hug.

„Da-Charlie! The car is Emmetts, I asked him in. Emmett this is my father." Thet shook hands while Emmett said „Sir." And Charlie just nodded.

Emmett coughed, I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. Was he always so nervous around fathers? Wasn't he a bad boy? „I'll go. I'll see you at school Bella... Mr. Swan." And with that he left. That was weird.

„That was weird." He said and I smiled. We were relaited.

„I thought you were not coming home. So... back in the game, huh? What is going on?"

He smiled at me „I guess so. We just busted a big drug deal in the city. I'll have to go to the police station and make some paperwork, because I can't be the chief 100% now, you know. And the bust was perfect! I practicly did it all." He was gloating. He was proud of it.

If he was proud of it, it meant I will have to be proud of it also „Good job, dad! I heard it on the news. Really. I'M PROUD." It was a little hard smiling. What was my problem today? THIS DAY SUCKED.

„Thanks Bella!" He smiled the big Charlie smile and I got a little flash of how he looked 10 or more years ago.

I went into the kitchen „You want something to eat?" He was the only person who could make me eat, without knowing it. I don't remember the last time I eat normally!

„Shure honey. I'll go get a shower first." He said while walking away.

I was boiling rice and making meat salad, when some one texted me:

_Did you see the news?_

_-Jasper X_

I'm glad that he texted me, because then I would have to stop thinking about me being alone all the time... Or it felt like that.

_Yes!_

_It was..amazing and weird._

_Thank you._

_B. xo_

His reply was fast

_I didn't fuck him :D_

_J X_

_Thank you for that also _

_B._

_I'll see you._

_J X_

I was done making dinner, when Alice called, Charlie didn't say anything.

„Hey! Wait a sec – dad, I'll eat upstairs" he nodded and I went upstairs „Hey again, by the way, you're famous now!"

„Oh I know. Maybe I'll get into a good acting school! You know. So how are you? Was Emmett at your place? I thought you said your father was with your grandmother?" So many questions! It was still better than no questions.

„Oh, well, yea. I'm ok I guess, Charlie came home early, he has a new job-"

„I know. My dad knows about his FBI thing too. It was on the news. I guess you couldn't tell us that?" She asked, her voice not filled with hatred but understanding.

„Yea. I can't tell that stuff sometimes... Oh yea – Emmett was at my place, he was acting real weird. What is it with him?" I asked her, maybe she would know.

„I dunno Bella... Maybe because you almost got raped today and I acted like I was? "

„That maked sense..." I mumbled. He was like my big brother.

„You can't even imagine how furious Rose is! On that fucker, ofcourse. She has guys fucking up his car just aswe speak. " She told me. I can see why people accused her of being a bitch, but they didn't know that was for her friends or her own sake.

I fucking loved that. I chatted with Alice while I eat and got ready for tomorrow.

The next day Rosalie picked me up, it seemed like Jasper was sick, Alice also wasn't in school, because she had to fake the rape thing and that she was getting better. It seemed true, the trashing Mr. Glue's car thing. It made me happy. I hanged all day with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. We had to make an effort to seem not happy, because the truth was, we were. After school Rose said their will be drinks at her place to celebrate, so we left school early.

Now I met her number 19428 stepmother. She was a sluty little thing. I'm not saying that that's a bad ting. It was entertaining. She was all over Emmett. We kept drinking shots and she doubled her take on them. Emmett asked her a favour, to 'clean' his car and she went along with him. We kept on drinking but laughed our asses off. Emmett had his car parked in school. We all knew where that was going.

Then the three of us moved to Rosalies room.

„Let's play truth or dare." Edward slurred his words and we just kept on giggling.

„Oooh me! I've been wanting to ask a question for the whole day!" Rosalie didn't sound better than Edward. I smiled. She was usually so good with words.

„Ok! Bella!" Ofcourse it was me „Does the carpet match the drapes?" I can't belive she said that with a straight face. She started to laugh so hard, she almost fell on her butt.

„I don't have a carpet, Rosy!" I answered in a – you-should-know-better tone. Edward pointed his thumbs up. „Ok. Truth or dare?" I asked her.

She smiled her tispy smie „Dare bitch! Hit it!" She was over confident. Good.

„Kiss Edward." I smirked. She had her _Really?_ Face on. She went to where Edward was sitting, stradled him and started to kiss him. Their kiss got SO serious I had to leave.

I wondered into Jaspers room .

„Bella. How are you doing? Where is everyone?" He asked, looking a little weak, but still great as hell.

„Heeey! Eveyones fucking fucking." I pouted „Rose is doing Edward now, I guess and Emm-" I had to stop because someone was calling my cell. I looked who it was „Fuck! No. It's Charlie. I forgot he's home. ! I can do this.. Hello?"

„Bella? Where are you?" He asked, a little worried.

„Oh, I'm at Alice's house.. you know.. she was the rape victim. She need.. aeem. A girl..priviate time?" I hope he didn't hear me slurring my words.

„Are you ok?" Who was I kiddig?! He did hear me slurring my words.

„Just a little emotion about the thing. Let me call you back later dad. Bye!" I droped him off. Fuck.

Jasper was looking at me funny. I went by his side, sleeping with him. „How are you?" I asked.

„I'm allright. A little food poisning." He said slowly „How much did you drink?"

„I dunno. The shots were coming, but they weren't going.." I don't remember what he answered, because I fell asleep.

„Bella? Bella?" It was Rosalie. I opened my eyes. She looked good. Freshly fucked. I sat down.

„I'm up." I said. Jasper wasn't here. Did I do something? I was still a little tipsy. My head was spinning. I looked at my phone and as it turned out I was sleeping for only an hour. Good. „I'll call a taxi, Ok? I don't want you driving." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

We went downstairs and she gave me a lot of water, to sober me up. She told me that Emmett and Edward went home, just before she found me and that Jasper had a doctors visit. I called the taxi and texted Charlie that I was on my way home.

That was the interesting part of the whole week. Nothing really happened, we had a big test and their still was no literature teacher for the week, so we had a free period.

I had a feeling that the Fridays party will be amazing. It'll be a smaller edition and at Alice's house.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Slept With Someone

Chapter 9 - I Slept With Someone

Charlie was sleeping on the couch; it seemed that he fell asleep there, watching a sports game. I get it! He busted a drug deal, he was relaxing for some days, because God only knows when will be the next time he will be able to do that. I remember throughout my childhood this was the only time that I saw him. Sleeping. Or I would see him on the news with good news or bad news. I was happy that he was happy, but I got a little used to having atleast one good parent, and now he was leaving me too.

I tiptoed up the stairs, to the shower and got in. The water seemed colder than usual. A bit strange. I sighed reaching for my minty shampoo.

Today was the day Alice had her mini party. Or as I heard - Get-laid party, where people just got drunk, coked up more than usual and fucked... more than usual. Did my life start to look up, or was it just me? If it did, was it because I was so fucked up? It seemed kind of boring once again. It because the usual think – to drink, to use something and then fuck. Although I've only fucked Jasper, so far.

I didn't really want to look for answers to those questions, nor I wanted to think of new questions. I washed the shampoo out of my hair and went to my room. I was a little angry at myself, that I started to think about this kind of shit, because the shower was starting to get really warm.

I checked my phone, I had 7 new texts and 5 missed calls. 2 from Jasper, 1 from Alice and 2 from Rose. How long was I standing there? No more than 15 minutes, I think .The texts were.

_Wear something extra sexy tonigh._

_Jasper X_

_Call me, Alice is freaking out._

_R_

_Bella?_

_Jasper X_

_Why are you not picking up?_

_Japser X_

_Bella? Are you alive?_

_R_

_Call me when you get this._

_Alicexoxo_

_I'm going to your house._

_Jasper X_

Just as I read the last text, hapilly weirded out that they wanted to talk to me, my doorbell rang. I heard Charlie walking up the stairs.

''You go. I'm not home. Wake me up when you're going."

I huffed and walked down the stairs, my towel still hugging my body. I opened the doors, knowing who it was and Jasper came in looking amazing, with his stupid sexy boots, messy hair and aviator sunglasses. I licked my lips. He looked like heaven.

„Why are you ignoring me?" He asked, stoping mid way in my living room. I closed my front door and went to stand next to him „Is your father home?"

„Hi Jasper, and no, I'm not ignoring you – I was in the shower, God... And yes, he went to his room just now." I looked at him, but actually I was staring at myself, in the reflection from his sunglasses. I looked extra pale today. What was with me today?

He smiled and came closer to me „Are you happy to see me or are you just cold?" He took off his glasses to reveal his beautiful eyes, my breath hitched „Your nipples are breaking out of that towel" He kissed my jaw line and I led him up the stairs.

My phone started to ring just as my towel droped to the floor.

It was Rose. I could not pick my phone all day or she would do the same thing as Jasper.

„Are you fucking deff? Why the hell were you not picking up?" It was deffinatly Rose.

„I was in the shower?" I watched as Jasper went to sit down on my bed. He looked diffrent in a way... Still sexy.

„Oh, well yea, whatever. Is Jasper at your place? He said that he was going to get you." I looked at my clock, it was only 6 pm.

„He just came over. Why?"

„Alright – be ready in half an hour, ok? Alice needs a little help, so I'm going there now. Jasper will take you there. If you're not here in 30 minutes I will pull off his dick. I'm not kidding. Get ready NOW and come."

I laughed „30 minutes. Got it." I ended the call and Jasper was still sitting on my bed. I walked to him, trying to be a little seductive, because well.. fuck – I knew how to be and I didn't want to feel shitty.

„We have 10 minutes if you want to do something... Or you can just relax and let me do all the work" I touched his arm and he recouled and muttered „Don't fucking touch me." I was hurt to say the least. I felt more shitty now.

„What is your fucking problem?" I didn't scream at him, I didn't whisper the words. I asked him this just as I would have asked him if he wanted a black shirt or a white shirt. He still didn't look at me and I got on my knees. „Are we playing now Jasper? Did I do something naughty?" Maybe he was just in a bad mood. I reached to his croch to opened up the fly, when he said it.

„You are fucking disgusting. Don't. Touch. Me."

To say that it hurt, would be stupid. I covered my breasts and got up. I couldn't belive what he had said to me. I left him and went to my closet, because I just couldn't be naked and with him right now.

„Bella..." He mumbled..

„Leave now. I'll get to the party alone. I don't need ur stupid ass."

„It's not that-"

„Excuse my fucking language, but. Fucking. Go. Now."

It was silent and I thought he had left, but when I stepped in my room, only in my jeans he was again sitting on my bed there.

„Listen to me, for just 15 seconds, ok? It wasn't because of you, ok? Or that you picked up the phone to Rose and didn't let me fuck you in an instant. I'm just.. I'm fucked up. I can't do this anymore..."

I know what he was talking about. I was a fuck up too. A fuck up who was still hurt. „I don't lash out on you, I have my shit to deal with too. Do you actually think I'm happy? Do you? And I fucking know you too Jasper. So just.. Go. I need to think some stuff out now." He got up, kissed me on my cheek and left.

It wasn't like we were a couple. Or were in love. We just fucked – it was kind of nice at times. But the thing is, he's been inside me and he can't say those kinds of things to me. We were equals. But I know he's a fuck up and I know he knows I'm a fuck up too. It's clear as the fucking day. Maybe we shouldn't fuck each other up more, than we are.

I stayed in my jeans for a time, just standing in my room. My hair was semi dry/ semi wet. I pulled a Portishead t-shirt on, not caring that I was going to an orgy. I didn't do make up or put on a cardigan. I didn't feel like going to Alice's party at all. Or try to be the Virgin. But I had to show up.

„Dad.. I'm going. Don't wait me up." I whispered to Charlie and left, putting on my sneakers and coat on. I walked to Alice's. And I saw Rosalies and Jaspers car outside.

I rang the doorbell and a smiling Rosalie opened it. She kissed my cheeck and said hello.

„Hey, so – what was the thing?" I asked as I pulled off my coat.

„Hunny – don't worry about that. You look good, but we have to get you sexed up, because this is an Alice Brandon party, for Pete's sake! Come on."

I puffed and Jasper came in „Bella, can I talk to you?"

„No." Rosalie said taking my hand „Don't you see she needs to get sexed up?! What is wrong with people? " And with that she dragged me up.

The problem, as it turned out to be, was that Alice's aunt was home for a visit. Her name is Amanda, she used to be an actress, but failed misserebly. So now she drinks her life away and everytime her 'boyfriends' dump her, she comes here. But no worry here, we are kind of drugging her up and pouring hard liquer down her throuth, so seeing that she does it anyway, it will be ok, I guess.

They worked over me, making me more excaited about things. We chatted while they colored my eyes – panda like, black was all in today. When they took off my shirt and saw that I didn't have a bra, they laughed, not because I had my tits out, but because I wear fucking pink cardigans all the time and I didn't ware a bra. We didn't change the jeans, but Alice gave me 5 inch heels, wich were too big for Alice, but perfect for me and a black corset, wich pulled my tits almost up to my chin. I was sexed up. I walked down stairs, I felt good! Emmett just walked in the room and shaked Jaspers hand and laughed at something he said. Then Emmett looked at me and came over where I was.

„Bella, you look..wow." I smiled back at him and in the corner of my eye I saw that Jasper was looking at me before he left.

„So – where are the shots?" I asked. Emmett smiled and passed me his flask. When I tasted the liquid, it hit hard. I used to drink Tequila really hard, back when I lived with my mom.

„Where is your cardigan, Swan?" Jessica sneered, while she was coming in to the house.

„I don't know Stanley, where is your virginity?" I asked her.

„Propobly where yours is, Swan." She smiled at me, wearing her sad bright yellow dress and walked away. I sighed. Fucking bitch.

We walked to the kitchen where Alice's aunt was in, drinking water. Well, she thought it was water. Alice slipped some downers in it, and it was starting to show.

„...And I don't know why I keep doing these stupid, stupid things! Like coming here! I fucking-" While her aunt was rambling on how she hates her sister, Alice's mom, Emmett was starting to feel me up. I needed a distraction, so I let him. Jasper coudn't be the only one; these things need to be changed.

By the time the aunt had passed out, I was in his hands, my legs around his waist. Still in the kitchen. I didn't really care that everyone could see us. Usually they thought that they knew what was going on or suspected what was going on. Now it all was in a display – everyone could see us rubing on each other. He bent over kissing me between my tits. I giggled.

„You taste so fucking good.." he mumbled.

„I know." I mumbled back and he moaned at my replay.

„Bella?" I looked at who it was, and big suprise- it was Jasper. I think he was on drugs. His eyes were huge. Emmett kept on kissing me on my neck. „Can we talk?" Just as he said this Emmett stoped and looked at him.

„Dude. No cockblocing." Jasper just looked at me.

„Wait me in the washroom." I whispered in Emmetts ear. He kissed me on my lips and went of, muttering „Just, fucking fuck." to Jasper. I turned to him.

„What is it?" I heard me slurring my words, but I didn't care „You're fucking high, I'm fucking drunk. This is perfect" I laughed.

He laughed and I shifted a bit. I didn;t want to admit it, but I was sometimes intimitated by these people. Not sluts, though.

„I, my deary, am a fuck up. You take me as this -" he showed at him self, with his hands „- or you don't take me at all." With that he left. I don't know if I was suppose to run after him or what? He was a fuck up, but he also was a fucking asshole. Wich was good in bed. My mind was too clouded, to think about this shit now. I was too drunk and too horny. I turned on my heel and left for the washing room.

Big surprise - someone special in a bright yellow dress was sucking him off. What is this – piss of Bella day?

„Jessica! We might have found your virginity! I think it's around the thingy that your mouth is so despretly trying to suck!" I said in a happy voice. Emmetts eyes poped opened, but before he, or Jessica, could say anuthing I was out of there. I wondered in the kitchen, hoping to meet anyone. The person I met was some dude, who's name I couldn't remember, but he knew my name. He said that I looked diffrent and I replaid that I forgot my cardigan. He seemed boring so I poured more tequila in a glass and went with it. I danced a little, until little Alice hands grabed me from behind.

„We are doing it again! Come – truth or dare!" She also was out of this world, but it was fine.

„Did you mean, _tell something dirty or go suck a fuck_ game?" we giggled and we went up to her room. There sat Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. Me and Alice sat down too.

„Are we waiting for someone, or is it just us?" I asked just as Emmett walked in. He seemed angry – maybe he didn't cum..

„Just us, babe!" Alice said, while she was chugging down her drink, in a red plastic cup.

„Alice, you seem so cheerful-" she chuckled „-tell us what do you wish to do, dare or truth?" Edward said.

„I hate to start easy – dare." She smiled.

„Pull your little dress off." Edward said and everyone of us smiled. Alice laughed and pulled it off. She only had a g-string on. I hated those things, but she looked cute in them. „Good girl." Edward said just as she sat down again.

„My turn." Alice said, not embaressed at all, by her little tits hanging out. I saw Jasper lick his lips. „Bella?" She looked wicked.

„Dare." I didn't feel like telling the truth. Or saying anything.

„So I saw how hot and heavy you were with Emmett earlier ago." I frowned a little. I knew where this was going. „And Jessica tricking him into sucking him off, that's just sad and I know you're still horny." I nodded and smiled at Emmett. I knew he wouldn't let Jessicas dry mouth do that to him, when he had me. Emmett smirked at me. „Go fuck his brains out girlie." I got up and took him by the hand. I led him to her bathroom.

When we walked in, Emmett didn't even let me turn around. He pushed me against the wall.

„Do you have any idea, how long I wanted this? Do you? Do you know how fucking much your teasing has coused me?" He said as he felt me up. I yelped a little when he tore my jeans down. „Answer me." I didn't, so he asked again, slapping my ass. „Answer the damn question."

„I knew" I bit my lip, feeling a wetness between my thighs.

„You're a fucking tease. I knew that. But God dammit. You're a bad girl. And bad girls get punished." He slapped my ass again and I mouned, liking the sensation it gave me. „You like that?" He slapped it again and again. And again. I wanted to touch myself, but it seemed that he knew that I was about to do that, so he put my arms up and pinned them on the wall with his hands.

„Fuck me. Please." I begged."

He chuckled „You can do better than that." He kissed my neck and I sighed. „Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I was a little emberessed, but I didn't care. I wanted him. „I want you inside. I want you so fucking hard. I want you to fuck me, so that I would scream my lungs out, not caring about the people who would hear me screaming out your name in exctasy. I want your cock inside of me... Please."

I got another slap on my ass „Bad girl, doing what's she's told. And fuck, I like it."

He turned me around and kissed me hard on my lips. When he moved to my neck, I was gasping for air. I felt his erection at my core and I mouned. He put me in his arms and I put my legs up, on his hips. He looked me in the eyes, just as he pushed my panties away, and started to play with my pussy, with his fingers. My head hit the wall. I gasped. He must play guitar or was so good at this. He still had his eyes on me. Then he pulled them out and I whimpered. He gave me his two fingers, wich were just inside of me and I licked them clean, sucking a bit on them. His eyes widened and he licked them too.

He then positioned his cock to my core and I whimpered just as he came inside of me fast and hard. He the continued to do that: in and out, fast and hard. Before I climaxed he stopped „What the fuck?!" I screamed at him. He still was inside of me. I couldn't belive that he would stop. I was sweating as If I would have ran a million times around our football field. He then chuckled and kissed me „You were a bad girl. And as I said bad girls get punished."

„Emmett I-" he the started to fuck me to the point at wich I again nearly came. He the stopped.

I had tears in my eyes „ PLEASE, EMMETT, PLEASE LET ME CUM. OH MY GOD. JESUS EMMETT!" He then pulled ouyt of me and I breathed in a big breat. He sat me down on the tub and went down on me. It felt as his tongue tasted everything. It felt as is I sat down on a water stream. I licked my lips and I don't even know what sounds came out of me. It was too good to comprecente. I came screaming his name, so loud I think I heard judgment rolling off of people in the first floor. It was ok. I fed on it.

Emmett came up and looked at me. I sat up more straith and it seemed that my head spun a little when I did that. He noticed and smirked.

I blushed.

„God... That's so beautiful." He said, touching my cheek.

„I want you more." I said to him, looking in his eyes.

I don;t really know how long it was that we fucked. At the end it seemed more like making love, but I didn;t mind. He was perfect at doing what he did.

In the end, we were so tired, that we layed out some towels and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 – I don't like the drugs, but

Chapter 10 – I don't like the drugs, but the drugs like me

I woke up. My head was pounding. I wasn't surprised about that. I knew that was coming, with the amount I drank yesterday. But I was suprised that I was in Emmetts arms. I mean – I remember yesterday, I remember what I asked him to do. I know I liked it... I loved it. We were still in Alice's bathroom. I got up. Emmett stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I was naked, mine and Alice's stuff were on the floor. I looked in the mirror. My hair was messy as hell and my make up... I rather not tell how it looked, but belive me the cheapest motel hooker had better make up than I had at the moment. I washed my face with soap. Then again, two times, to really clean it off. By the time I was done, Emmett woke up.

„Good morning." I said to him, smiling a little. I was in a good mood, because of him. He was what I needed right now. Well.. his penis was what I had needed.

„Good is just the kind of the right word... My head is killing me." He touched his head with his hands, but his eyes were still on me.

I was becoming a little self contius, but said nothing. I was naked, with bad hair and no make-up. I looked around for something to cover myself up with.

He got up. „You're so beautiful." He kissed my temple and gave me his shirt and boxers. I smiled. No one has given me those kinds of thing before.

He put on his pants and we stepped out. In her bed there was a sleeping Alice, between Jasper and Edward. We laughed a little. Their head aches will feel awesome. When we got out of the room, Emmett grabbed my hand. I didn't know what to think, so I just let him lead me downstairs.

In the sunglasses was sitting Rosalie, on the kitchens stool, on the table there were a huge glass of orange juice and in a huge glass of water.

„Rose? " I asked walking towards her, letting go of Emmets hand.

She turned her head to my face and pulled the sunglasses off. There was a big bruise on her left eye. I gasped and Emmett got closer.

„Who did this Rosy?" He asked. I looked around. There was noone here, as if there were only the 6 of us here all night.

„They had a fight last night. The boys... Just as you were cuming I guess." She smiled and I laughed at that part „.. and I got in the way. I tryed to stop the fight, wich was so fucking smart and Jasper hit me. He didn't mean to, but.. shit happens." She shrugged.

„We saw the tree of them sleeping together this morning.. I guess they fucked the problem out of their systems.." Emmett laughed.

„Oh yea-" Rosalie said, putting on her sunglasses „Eveyone fucked. Everyone. Not me – NO! I got a fucking blue eye." She gulped her orange juice. By the smell of it – it wasn't only orange juice... there must have been vodka in it too.

Emmett grabbed my hand again and this time I looked at him. He looked at me and smiled. What was he doing? What was going on?

„Where is everyone?" I asked.

„You know how people are when they are sexually frustrated, and that person being me is horrible, as you would imagine. And seeing everyone fucking fucking, got me mad. So I told them to get lost... I might have splashed someone with water." She told us. That was scary.

„Are you gonna be ok? Because I wanted to head home... Take Bella home too, you know." I licked my lips. He was so nice... Why?

„Yea, yea – head home you two love birds. If I could I would be heading home now too. I'll drink my drinks and go." I felt bad, but before I could ask, Emmet asked her.

„I can take you home too." He sounded polite, but not the same way as it was with me... He was still holding my hand. It started to feel nice. I smiled to myself.

„Nono – you two should.. go. My head is still spinning and I want to drive my car."

„Don't be silly! You can get your car later. I don't want you to crash. Jesus!" I semi yelled at her, Emmett squizzed my hand.

„... I don't want to disturb the two of you-" she must have noticed our hands. „- but if you are serius I'm taking the offer." We were.

Emmett opened his car doors for me and I said „thank you." He helped Rosalie. Her hangover was hell, but she had a blow to the head too. It seemed that she'll be fine. I wanted her to see a doctor, but she said that she couldn't go, because she used too much drugs yesterday. I was still worried a little about her and on the way I called the hospital, even if Rosalie didn't want me to.

„Forks Community Hospital." A woman answered.

„Goodmorning." I stuttered a bit. I didn't like talking to doctors, but it was for Rose.

„How can I help you Miss?"

„Well.. it's my friend. Yesterday it was her birthday and some boys got into a fight. She tried to break them up, but got hit.. She has a bruise on her eye right now... What I'm saying is, does she need to come, check her head or something? It hurts, but we're not shure if it's just hangover or not..." I didn't even know what I was talking about. Rose hit me on the shoulder, gently, when I mentioned that it was her birthday, because it wasn't.

„Did she drink alchocol yesterday?"

„Yes."

„How much?"

„Eeeem.. a lot. I'm not shure how much."

„Does she have trouble with coordination? Is there somethoing wrong with her eyesight? Is there something out of the ordinary?"

I asked Rose those questions and she said no.

„Ok, it sounds like she has a hangover, just let her rest and if something goes wrong, she should come in."

„Thank you!"

I dropped the phone off. Rose dosed off by the time we got to her place.

„I'll wake her up – just... wait here?" Emmett asked and I nodded. I was starting to get sleepy too. I wanted to take a shower. No matter how much I enjoyed the sex last night, I felt a little sticky and sweaty.

„Rose? ROSE?" I turned around, my eyes poping out of my head, to a sight of Emmett frantickly shaking Rosalie. She then started to vomit, some white stuff.

„Oh My God!" I screamed and Emmett sat with her and closed the door. He turned her head around, so she woudn't suffacate in her own vomit.

„Take the wheel Bella! Take us to the hospital!.. NOW!" I was dumb-struck. I've seen people like this, I've heard of these kinds of things happening. But I never had it happen in a car I was sitting in, with one of my best-friends.

I was still in shock, but I had to get everything together. I sat in the drivers seat and drove off as fast as I could.

„Is she breathing? What is happening?" I asked. I was stresed out a bit... Just a bit.

„Yes. She's overdosing... It's weird, she was ok, just a minute ago – I thought she was just drinking this morning... She might have took something to take away her headache or something..." I calmed a little. He seemed like he knew what was happening. I had to wonder, has this happened before?

We were at the hospital in minutes, but it seemed seemed like I was driving for hours. I didn't really stop, before he, with Rose in his hands, got out. I parked on the side, I had a feeling Emmett was going to get a ticket but that didn't matter. I ran inside looking for them. I found Emmett sitting in a chair. I huffed. Rose must be with the doctors. There was only only one seat and he was sitting in it. I came to him and he opened his arms, I sat in his lap and put my head on his shoulder. I felt better now. Not that only Rosalie was with doctors, but I was with someone here. I might mention that he was in his pants, with no shirt on and I was still in his boxers and his shirt. Crap

„You're going to meet my father." He muttered. I didn't say anything. He took my hand in his hand. Double crap.

„Emmet! What a pleasure to see you! And your...friend too." An older version of Emmett said sarcasticly. He was taller than Emmett, but smaller muscles, but he still had them. His hair was grey. But his face was 31 years old, though I know he was older than that.

„Dad... This is Bella... She's my girlfriend." I felt my face redden. Girlfriend? What was he talking about? It must be for his father but I still felt weird. I squizzed his hand.

„Must be a nice catch." He snarled. What was it with this man? What the hell was his problem?

„Dad! It's not like that. She's lovely. She really is... How's Rosalie?"

His dad looked at me and I felt like he wanted to say sorry, that it was only because of stress. He brushed his face with his hands, as if he hadn't slept, wich I was sure he hadn't. He sighed „We worked over her, she will be fine. Her stomach will be a problem for her, just as her head will be for a while. They want to call someone, because under age drinking was happening, and drug use also... Did you use? Did you Emmett?" He looked at his son. I felt my face redden more. If they would call someone, Charlie would be involved and if Charlie would know...

„I didn't dad... I woudn't do that... I was with Bella all night..." I looked at the floor. I coudn't belive this was happening. If it woudn't have cleanedmy face earlier, then I would look like a hooker.

„You should come to dinner tonight Bella. But now, you should go. Now. The both of you. "

„Mr. Cullen... What about Rosalie. What is going to happen now?" This was the first time I've spoken. I sounded so... innosente. That was good, I guess.

He looked at me, his eyes sharp. „I will try to get her into a rehabilitation centre... She might not have an addiction problem, but she has to re-thing a few things. And then you won't get involved. I have to go now. I will see you tonigh Bella." With that he walked away.

We got up from the chair and went out. We didn't say anything. It was raing outside. I didn't know why I did this, I just wanted to do it. I huged Emmett. He didn't respond at the start, then he hugged me back and muttered sorry. I just hugged him harder.

„Let me take you home." And I let him. We drove in silent all the way, not talking about what just had happened.

When we got to my house I noticed that Charlies car wasn't in. I frowned. I didn't want to be alone.

„Do you want to come in?" I asked.

„I have to get ready for the dinner tonight – you should too. I'm sorry Bella to throw you into this mess. I have to get Edward up and ready to go too. My dad is... nuts. Like... he really is. You should rest a bit, wash up... This would be a good time to wear a cardigan." I smiled sadly at him. My dad is never here and it seemed that his dad was everywhere. He then kissed me on the lips.

„Emmett..." I said when I pulled away „I don't know how to say this..." I didn't, because I didn't know what I was saying.

„I know. I know – you don't want a boyfriend, but.. please try? For me? Just don't judge me based upon my family, ok? We could be awesome together.."

I was dumb struck. Emmett Cullen, wanting to be my boyfriend.

„You're right... I don't want a boyfriend." His face looked like it crumpled in million little peaces. „But I do want to try it with you. You've been with me all the time that something has happened. I'm getting to know you and you... You should get to know me too... I will try. I want to." I said looking down on my hands. I couldn't look at his face. I know I was going to fuck up. I know I was. But I'm tiered of feeling all alone and used.

„Bella?" I looked at him and he kissed me again – with tongue this time.

„I'll see you tonigh, I guess" I walked into my house.

I was so confused. If before I was really bored, than now my boredom had died. It really had. I wadn't bored, but I still wasn't really happy. I got what I asked for, I guess.

I still coudn't belive what just happened:

I fucked Emmett... or he fucked me. I loved to play around but that was really intense. And we were going to do something I've never done.

Rosalie almost didn't wake up and overdosed and was headed to a rehabilitation clinic for I don't know how long.

Jasper. What about Jasper? He and Edward got into a fight yesterday about I don't know what. Then they fucked Alice. They had a threesom. I was still mad at Jasper. Well – confused.

I don't really know anything about Edward. I should talk to him more...

Is Alice ok?

Do any of them know the news? I should call Jasper first, because Rosalie is his sister. And he hit her yesterday... I know this was stupid, I know! But I still didn't want to talk to him. He will hear about her soon enough.

I called Alice.

It was 10 beeps and I almost hung up the phone, when she answered, I guess she was sleeping before.

„What?"

„Alice. Are you ok? " I asked, my voice a deadly calm.

„Yea, well, my head is killing me, but otherwise - why woudnt I be?" I heard her shifting around „Well... I fell asleep with two guys and now I'm alone in bed. Stupid feeling." She said.

She didn't know about Rosalie. I would break the news for her, I guess.

„Yea and there are no people in your house too – Rose kicked them all out."She laughed her little laugh.

„Gotta love her. Hey were are you? Noone is downstairs too – like noone. Not even the boys. Noone said goodbye?" She seemed upset. Oh boy it was going to get worse.

„Yea, listen. Me and Emmett-"

„Yea, how was it? What's going on with you two?" My cheeks reddened. What?

„What? No wait Alice – listen. Me and Emm took Rosalie home, but she fell asleep and we coudn't wake her up-" I heard her gasp „- And I think she started overdosing on whatever she took. We took het to the hospital. She's ok now, they didn't tell us what she overdosed on and they will try to get her to a rehab, that way noone of us will be involved, because of the drugs and alchocol..." I sat down in the kitchen telling her all of this.

„I.. don't belive this. What? Do the boys know? Why would no one tell me?!" Alice cried.

„I just got home from that fiasco. I'm really shocket too, you know. I saw it happen and everything... And I have to get ready... Oh God.. I don't know how to feel... what to do.."

„Can we see her?" She asked.

„I don't know. Maybe she's already in the rehab center... I'll ask Emmett's dad.." I had forgotten that Alice didn't really know about me and Emmett trying stuff.

„What?"

„I have a dinner...date... tonight. In Emmett's house. His father insisted."

„Are you and Emmett now a thing?" She asked, still sad, but not hyserical anymore.

„I really don't know Alice. I don't do those kinds of things... I guess we are going to try, you know... Just. Try."

There was a little „Oh" sound from Alice and so we talked a little more about Rosalie and what will happen now.

We settled on that we will tell people that she was in rehad, not trying to keep it a secret and tell everyone that it's because she fell and needs the recovery or because of her no existant stress. Or maybe we would lie, if Rosalie parents are going to. Maybe they would tell that she's in Europe, studying something or she's on a trip, visiting her grandmother, but we can't tell people the real truth.


	11. Chapter 11 - Wrong

Chapter 11 – Wrong

AN- The last chapter I meant Emmett's uncle! I'm sorry. Just go with this.

I was standing in the middle of my room, wearing a long peach colored dress. And ofcourse my light blue cardigan. I wanted to wear a shorter dress and knee-high socks, but then I remember that Emmet's uncle saw me in a hooker fasion and I wanted to be goody-two-shoe if I had to. This was not only because I was meeting Emmetts, my try-boyfriends, familly, but I needed to redeem myself. I needed to be perfect, while everyone around me were starting to crumple and showing their fucked up side. I can't show that not now, not ever. I will burry it with me. Atleast I like to think I will. Thank God I had time to wash my hair. Now it was a little curvy, but looked werry natural. And seeing that his uncle saw me without my make up I went with as little as mascara as I could.

Well, I could mention that I did wore a bra this time going out of the house, no need my nipples getting all the attention tonight, but I was pantyless. I might as well not buy new underwear, because I wasn't really wearing it.

I was just standing there, waiting. I had some minutes to spair. I should call someone... Charlie. I still hadn't heard from him. He didn't leave a note.

I went into the kitchen and called him. He hung up, but recalled me imediatly and I picked up „Dad?" I asked. I sounded like a robot.. .

„Bella! Are you home?" Fuck... No...Yea.

„Yea. I've been for a while."

„Oh. Good. I left the note for you to call me when you got home. Did you see it? I'm at Billies. Hey – if you're lonely, you should join us!" I gulped. I did want to spend time with him. I did. But I coudn't really cancel NOW, minutes before going to that thing.

„I didn't see the note... Dad – I'm really sorry... I can't, well, because umm-"

„What is it?" God, can't he put off his cop side off for a minute?

„Well, this boy -" he was a boy. I usually did men, „- asked me to dinner. To meet his familly. I think I might be going out with him." I don't know the future. God knows that I don't know. „If I would have knew, I would have said no."

„Thats nice sweetheart.. This boy.. Who is he?"

„Emmett Cullen." I said, my head hangind down. This was such a small town cliche! A girl rebels, well they might think that I rebel, but this was just me, and a popular jock notices her. Then they go out, make love, get married, have a dozen children and they don't live happily ever happy, because the jock is cheating her with his x highshool cheerleader, who is now a mall salesperson or a stripper and the rebeled new girl now is ploting the death of her children. Lovely...

„I met him back then! I remember him. Seemed nervous. I know his father." How coudn't he? He was his lawyer. „A nice man, werry cynical at times, but good." His father was a lawyer – they are supposed to be sometyhing like that... „When are you coming home?"

„I think around ten."

„I'll see you then! Say hello to him from me." He really seemed ok with this? I guess that was ok.

„Will do." I don't know if his father will be there, but his uncle is going to be there for shure.

Just as we hung up the phones, Emmet rang the doorbell. Well I think it was Emmett.

And it was him. I smiled. I was kinda nervous. He looked good – clean. I grabbed my jacket, locket the door and then it happened again. He kissed me. On the lips. With his tongue. I depeend the kiss and he pulled back. I smiled. I still had it.

„I don't mind fucking you right here and now, not caring about your neighboors, but let's have dinner first."

The car ride started quetly. Then we were kind of laughing, our worry for a little time gone.

„Edwards hangover is just... So bad. Bad is not the right word. Jasper landed a punch in his stomach and if he doesn't eat, father will notice something is off. He was sitting in a cold tub for an hour! " I laughed. I felt a little sorry for him. I've been there. It's horrible, but now it was funny. Not for Edward though. „He cursed Karl-" their uncle „for like atleast hundred times tonight. " He laughed and looked at me.

„How many people are going to be there?" I asked. I really didn't know.

„Edward, Me, you. Karl. Carlisle – he flew in this evening. Maybe Esme.. I dunno. Maybe Katerina."

„Oh." One of the two girls name must have been his mother, the other one? I had no idea.

„Sorry – I forgot you didn't know. Karl, as you know, is my uncle. He lives with us, because my dad is almost gone all the time and my mother travels a lot and hates Carlisle. He married Esme after they finnished highschool. Well, when she finished it. But, Karl has been raising us. If my mother will come, I don't really know what will happen. Katerina, on the hand... She was my fathers mistress, now she's his girlfriend or something. She would hate you, just because you're a girl. That's it. Nothing personal. She lives at my house too. Because Carlisle wants someone to watch us. It's not like Karl is a pain in the ass as he is." I laughed a little – I know people like that. „He sometimes asks Esme to join us to some events, because she is our mother. Katerina just wants to see her 'competition', the snarky bitch. " I got a bit nervous and I know understood a little, when he said don't judge me based upon my familly.

I wanted to go. I wanted to snort some coke. And this was fucked up more, because Rose was headed to the rehab where I should have been.

We came to his house. The last time I was here, there was his party. The firts party I've been to since I was in Froks. He led me up to the door and said nothig. We walked in. The place was the same, but more cleaner then before. Now I could see it all. It really was huge.

„Who do I hear, coming in?" Said a girlie voice. It coudn't been his mother...

Emmett whispered „That's umm, Katerina."

She walked in when Emmett was hanging our couts. She looked so young. Too young. She must have been 26 or something. She had a pale skin and blonde hair – almost white like. She was almost anorexic, maybe she was I dunno. But her tits! They must have been a double D. Mr Carlisle must be happy when he's home.

And just then he came into our sight as well.

I remember his from that breakfest event at Alice's.

„Isabella! How nice of you to join us." I had no choise, really. He came forward and kissed my cheeck. I blushed a little. He was an handsome man „How is your father doing?" He knows how he's doing.

„Great! He's great. Relaxing over the weekend. He says hi." He smiled.

„This is Katerina." He didn't say what she was to him though.

She said „Nice to.. meet you..." it wasn't. I wished I wasn't here, this was so wrong.

„Nice meeting you too." I mumbled. I looked over at Emmett and he had a poker face on. He was looking at his father.

„Well, let's go! Others are waiting for us!" He showed us to the dining room.

At one of the end of the table their sat a beautiful woman, she was tan and she must have been Emmetts and Edwards mother. To her right Edward was sitting. They were talking about something. Edward didn't really look like he was hung over, but he didn't really look gay, or bi too. Next to Edward was their uncle – Karl. He looked me dead in the eye and smirked a bit. I said nothing. When they noticed us, Edward smiled, because he knew what game will be played tonigh... I didn't. Emett sat down to the left side of his mother. And Mr. Carlise sat me down next to him. He sat down at the other end of the table. Between me and Emmett was a gap, but it was ok. We still sat next to each other. Kinda.

Her mother looked at me and smiled.

„You MUST be Bella!" Her voice was so woman like. I can't explain it. But you would excpect her to be a movie star or something. Werry clasical.

„I am." I smiled.

„Katerina, " Esme said sweetly „the food. Bring us the food dear." Katerina huffed and did what she was told.

„You have to excuse her manners! She still is a child, but she will get a hang of things." She smiled and I smiled back. I didn't feel like doing so, because the dinner game had started. I didn't really feel like playing tonight. And I was at the centre of it.

„Ella, was it? You will have to excuse me, because I have to run around because some women are too old. You know, with their hip problems." I coudn't help but think that she was stupid. Katerina coudn't even say my name right, but I think that was her intention.

„It's Bella." I said. Fucking dumb ass. It was like she didn't hear me and just left. Esme puffed.

„Do you smoke, Bella?" she asked me.

„No. I don't." I said, without an excuse.

„Do you do drugs?"

„No. I do not." Yes I do.

„Are you a virgin?" she kept asking me questions. What was this? Even my father, who worked in the FBI didn't ask those questions to me.. And my freinds... I hope.

I turned red. I can't really lie, because Karl was here. He still was starring and smirking. He knew that Esme will say anything he wanted to say. Cheap bastard.

„I'm not." I said, as confidently as I could.

„Huh... How many co-"

„Esme, dear, do you want a drink?" Carlisle asked her, not looking away from his blackberry. I was dreading what she might have asked.

„Oh yes, I would love to have some." She smiled at her ex-husband.

What the hell was happening? This was... sick.

„Scotch?" Edward got up asking. His mother just nodded. Katerina came out, with a kart full of food. She rounded the table, giving everyone some.

We started to eat in silence.

„Tell us something about your self Bella. We now know that you don't smoke, don't do drugs and you're not a virgin." Karl asked me. I think he didn't like me that much... Just as Katerina. And Esme, I think...

„Well," cough „ there's is nothing to tell really. I used to live with my mother, but now I live with my dad here. It's been three months since I'm here. I like to run. I used to play tennis. " I coudn't think of anything! This doesn't happen to me!

„Tennis? Why don't you play now?" Carlise asked me.

I started to do coke „It wasn't for me. I was good, but I just didn't feel like doing it anymore. I think I grew out of it." I grew into sex and drugs.

„Oh, that's a pitty! You and Emmett would have been a sports couple – how cute! Was it because of your mother?" Esme asked me. Any other time I liked the attention. Not now.

„No, my mother is my best friend." She wasn't. I hated that woman.

„How nice!" She mused.

Silence again, until Karl, again, disturbed it.

„What do you do in your free time Bella? Like.. you know – Friday nights?" He was an asshole. He was stirrring up trouble.

„Well, sometimes I read, clean the house, go out with my friends – have fun." I nodded and smiled. He smiled back. Fucking cunt. I could have answered that I like to get high as hell and fuck anyone and take my overdosed friends to the hospital.

Silenece again. When I saw that Karl was opening his mouth I said „Where is the bathroom?" I stood up.

„Is it the food dear? I think's weird too!" Esme said, looking at Katerina, while Katerina looked at me, angry. I didn't say anything. I looked at the boys and they weren't looking at me. What was wrong with them? They haven't said anything.

„Down the hall Bella." Carlisle said.

I went into the bathroom and I just wanted to run. Run as fast as I can. I splashed some water on my face and went back, still thinking that maybe I could slip out and they woudn't notice.

There was silence and then I finished eating. I smiled to myself. Soon I'll be headed home.

„Done so fast?" Esme asked. Again. I think she doesn't like me that much.

„Yea, then you so much!"

„Oh, but don't you want more?" I shook my head. Fuck no. I wanted to get out. „But your SO skinny!" I wasn't skinny. I was normal. „I mean, if you don't eat, your breasts won't grow and we do need that, seeing that you're not a virgin and your with Emmett!" She smiled at me. Yup. She doesn't like me. Emmett chocked. „Emmett! And you young man need to chew your food!" She sckolded him. I tried not to make my eyes widen at what she just said. I had a C cup. It was allright. This was weird.

„What's the time?" Edward asked, the first time he spoke.

„Nine fifteen." Carlisle said, again on his blackberry.

„What time do you have to be home?" Karl asked.

„Ten. I have to be home by ten."

„I'll take her! We don't want to upset your father now do we?" Emmett said, also the first time he spoke.

„Oh, but Bella! It was starting to get fun. We could play something. I'm shure your father will understand! It's not like this would be your FIRST time beeing out for too long. " Karl said. Dickhead.

„Her father was in FBI, then a police chief for a little while and now he's back in FBI, Karl. We can have this another time. I have to go aswell-" he got up „- it seemd that I have a new case. I have to fly out."

I got up too , just as Emmett did.

Everyone scattered, Katerina semi-yelling at Esme and Esme just drank her drink and laughed. She might have been kind of an evil woman, but she was carefree. Edward came over to me, kissed my cheek and said good bye. Karl came over and just.. stood there. Carlisles phone rang and he went up the stairs yelling „You can't do that! My client hasn't said anything- who the hell do you think you're talking about?!.." He was so calm earlier that now it seemed so... scary.

While Emmett passed me my coat, Karl said. „ Your friend is going to be in the hospital for two days or so. She agreed on the rehab thing, so we don't have to involve anyone... Which could have been your father Bella. " he seemed smug. He really was an asshole. I won't say that my father would have gotten me out of that situation.

„ Good think she agreed to rehab then." I smiled.

„Aha." He then turned and walked away.

„I'm sorry." Emmett said just as Karl left the room. I just nodded.

„Hey – I want to walk home. Get some fresh air.. I think you'll get it." I didn't I wanted something else.

„But we? Are we ok?" Where was the guy from yesterday night? Who was this person?

„Yes! We're just fine. Still trying!" I laughed a little. He kissed me, werry soft and I got out of the house.

I breathed in the air and started to walk. I pulled out my cell. It was nine thirdy. I know I didn't have to do it, I know doing this I was so stupid, all things considering. And I should have done this earlier too... But today was too much and I needed to do this. And maybe he needed to do this aswell.

I called Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12 - Love will tear us apart

Chapter 12 – Love will tear us apart

„What?" Jasper snapped. I didn't know what to say so I just said –

„Hi."

There was silence until I spoke again. „How are you?"

„How do you think I am? My sister is going to the fucking rehab and the night before she overdosed I punched her! My father doesn't really care, but he... What did you want?" I did want to know what his father did. I really did. But I wanted something else more. I craved for something else.

„It's been hard on me too... I can't imagine how you're feeling." I said walking faster. This wasn't the best idea. It was cold outside. I didn't want to get sick.

„Yea. Well, thank you for taking her to the hospital and all that shit. She told me how you were." He said. Fuck I can't take this moping around stuff. I just can't.

„Do you want to...?" get high, fuck until we stop thinking, run away, blow this town up – I really didn't need to finish the sentence, he will finish it for me.

I didn't know how he would have reacted, but I was pleased by it „Yea... Whatever, I guess. My place?"

„No. My place this time.I have to be home in half an hour. Be there around eleven thirdy. I'll sneak you in." I wanted to be in my house this time. Also, I didn't want Charlie to think that I was never home. Also if I got into a figh, I wanted to tell him off, not to run away.

„Deal." And he hung up. I texted him

_Brink Cokey monster._

_B._

Aka – coke. He didn't text me back.

By the time I was home, I had to catch my breath. I walked in and Charlie came out of the kitchen, smiling. I smiled, because I was happy to see him happy. I didn't really care that I was cold.

„So, how was it?" he asked.

I could have lied and said that it was great, but I can't really say that it was worse than life itself eather„ It was weird, but, I guess, it was ok. I don't really know how it works, you know." I didn't. I never had a boyfriend. Ever.

He laughed and nodded „Yea. I guess you haven't dated that much. Hey, maybe it's for the best!"

I felt sour in my mouth, when he said that. „Yea, shure, maybe... How was your day?"

While Charlie talked about how his day passed by and while we eat together it was late enough for me to say that I wanted to go to bed and rest.

„I didn't say this earlier, because I didn't want to upset you, but I have to go, their's a case..."

„Ok?" I didn't see why he thought I would be that upset about it. He would be off to do a lot of cases.

„It.. might be...umm..involving-" plase don't say Rose, please don't say Rose „- Renee..."

My head started spinning... „What did you just say?" I whispered. She was always shit for a mother. She drank and I know she had used poppers or something when she went out, she even had hit me sometimes... But for Charlie to have a case, it had to be messy and big. And with Renee in it, it was going to be... Fucked.

„Don't worry Bella. I'm just glad that you're here. This is not your fault. Renee has always been this way... It will be alright. It really will be." I wanted to puke... No. I wanted to forget this shit more than anything.

„Well... That.. is bad? I guess... This is so weird, dad...I think I'll go to bed now." I was thrown back a bit. Ofcourse Renee has to fuck everything up, once again. When things got shitty and sterted to look up, she had to ruin everything for me.

I practiclly ran upstairs hoping for Jasper to be there, begging for him to be there. Ofcourse he wasnt. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? I called him, again.

He answered the phone, but he didn't say anything „Jasper?" I started to tear up. I felt as everyone was leaving me. And it really seemed that way! „Are you there?" I whispered.

„Yes. Are you alright?" He said. I really didn't care what he said.

„ Where are you? Did you bring it?" please say yes.

„I'm almost outside of your house. I did bring it. Are you really ok?"

„I'm fine." I hung up, finding that I was biting on my nails and was sweating a little. I wish he would have been running to my place.

I coudn't stop thinking about it, what would have happened if I was living still with Renee. I might have been in Rosalies place, only with a big drug problem, because now I didn't have a drug problem – I was just... having fun and now I wanted to have fun and forget this Renee shit. If I was living with her, maybe I would have died from them or maybe food poisening, or maybe something else. Maybe I would have shoot her while she slept and sliced my wrists after that. Yea, I liked that better then the drug theory.

Then I my phone rang. It was Jasper.

„Where are you?" I answered while running to my window. I didn't see him out.

„At your door. Should I just come in or something?" He sounded so werry unshure.

„God no! No no no no! Just... Just wait, let me think." I huffed. How should I let him in? „Ok, well, maybe I could open up the doors and you could come in and while I talk to Charlie you can sneak up into my room?" I was making this as I go. It was hard. Because I didn't want to lie to Charlie, but in a way I wasn't lieing... I just wasn't telling him all the truth.

„Shure. I guess." He said.

I hung up the phone and walked downstairs. Charlie was watching a game, his back towards me. I tiptoed to the front door, but still, Charlie heard me „Bella? Where are you going?" he said.

„Nowhere, I umm, forgot my earphones in my jacket. I just want to listen to some music and go to sleep. I am so done with today-" I opned the doors and jasper came in „- I just want to rest for a little while and maybe tomorrow things will be better. Maybe at the end of the week." I heard him get up. Shit. I walked back into his view and smiled. „Can't find them."

„It will be ok. Everyone can fuck up, but some people are just egoistical and just don't get it that it affects other people too. Like their familly." He walked to the kitchen. I thanked him for that. I looked back and saw that Jasper was walking up the stairs, not looking back. I walked into the kitchen. Charlie gave me some water, and although I didn't ask him to do it, I accepted it with a gratitude.

I drank it a bit and said „I think I'll really go to bed now. The news were something, but I guess that's how things work. Nothing can be perfect and good forever."

He kissed my temple and said „Goodnight. I have some paperwork, so I'll be downstairs if you need me." What he didn't know was, that MY night was just starting. I hoped it was.

I tryed to walk, but it seemed like I was running up the stairs.

This time Jasper was sitting on my bed. I smiled and ran over to him.

„Do you have it? Do you have coke?" I licked my lips. Even as I was saying the word 'coke' my adrenaline pumped more, my palms were sweating in anticipation. The drug was amazing and the name of it brought back memories. I swear I was jumping up and down.

„Well, it is the main reason why you called me, isn't it?" He looked me in the eyes, not moving, not giving me the white magic „You don't really care about me... You don't even care about Rosalie. I know about your perfect date plans and what not. " My mouth poped open. What? He had the fucking nerve?!

It was hard not to yell at him „ What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know what shit day I had today? Do you?! And I'm not even talking about the fucked up thing with Rosalie and my 'perfect date plans'. For fucks sake, Jasper! What the hell is wrong with you? " I whisper-yelled. I got up and walked to the window „ It's like you want me to begg you... It's like, you want to hurt me all the time. Now you just have to tell me to fuck off and that you don;t want me to touch you and all that... You remember right? It happened like, what? Yesterday?" I turned to him and he still had that poker face on. „I'm not going to say anything to you. If you want to get high and... what not, then let's go, if not you can fuck off."

Finally some kind of emotion crossed his face. I don't what that was, but I didn't say anything.

He then said „ You want me for my drugs and then you want to fuck me. Right?" I didn't say anything „ But then,you are dating my best friend now. It's funny, how it was only yesterday that you were a free girl and I fucked it up."

I forgot about Emmett. I wanted to cry. „ You didn't fuck anything up... Oh God..." I thought that I was going to be better if I was dating Emmett. Thank God I didn't fuck it up now.

„Bella?" He got up and came over to me „Don't cry... I'm sorry. I really am... I have the coke, just don't cry."

I lifted my arm to my face. I didn't know I was crying...

„I don;t... this.. everything is too fucked up." I wanted to tell him everything. I did. All the reasons why I'm here. I wanted to trust him, but i coudn't.

„Let's get high." He whispered. He went to my table and made little coke lines. I just stood there. I fel as if I was in a movie. He motioned for me to come to him. I did. He rolled up one dollar bill, and sniffed the first line. He threw his head back and inhaled sharply. „Fuck. Me." He whispered. I took the dollar bill and sniffed the line. It was such a shock to my body, but the kind I missed. I licked my finger, touched the place where coke was, and then I put it to my gums. They became numb instantly. „We'll do the other two a little later." Jasper said and I just nodded. He then took my hand and led me to the floor. He sat down and I sat opposit to him. In minutes we were laying down.

I wasn't going to fuck him. I don't think I was. We were just laying there. I felt like running around, but then again I fel like I wasn;t feeling my legs. It was like, I heard sweet, sweet music playing in my ears. Something classical. It seemed beautiful. I closed my eyes, letting the music in my head play.

Then Jaspers voice disturbed it, cutting the music in half with his voice. „Why are you the way you are? What happened to you?"


	13. Chapter 13 - Freak on a leash

Chapter 13 - Freak on a leash

What the hell was I supposed to answer to that question? _Why are you the way you are? What happened to you?_ My life wasn't looking up and I wanted it to. I know drugs wasn't the way to happyness and freedom, but this was just this once. I grimaced at him and got up. His eyes grew wild. I wasn't going to throw him out. I walked to the 'coke stand' in my room and snorted another line.

Damn. That felt so... Refreshing. I can't really tell how it was. It was amazing. I felt as if I was on fire. I let out a laugh.

I hope Jasper understood that I wasn't going to tell him shit. I took of my dress. „What the hell are you doing?" he said. I just smiled to myself and pulled mny bra off. I walked to my bed and then I looked at him.

„If you're not going to fuck me, I'm going to fuck myself. There is no reason to ruin a perfectly good high." I sat down, but my legs were pretty much open, showing everything I had. Jaspers eyes slid down my body. When he stopped on my private parts, I know he wanted to burry his dick inside me. He still was laying on the ground.

I licked my palm and started to rubb my nipple. My other hand slid down my body – first to my other breast, then to my ribs and belly and finally to my paradise – my pussy. I was already so wet. This is why I loved coke. I always got super horny and I could last longer then usual. I started to rub my clit. Jasper licked his lips „Mmmm." It felt good, letting something out. Maybe Jaspers dick wasn't distroying me, but I was distroying him right now.

I slipped two finger inside and gasped a little, making the o face. Then Jasper got up on his knees and started to walk to where I was. I smiled to myself and slipped a third finger in, gasping again „Oh my dear God, yes." I whispered. I pulled my other hand away from my breast and started to rub my clit, slowly, while I pumped my three fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. Jasper got his face so close to my clit, but didn't do anything.

When I started to feel tingly inside my tummy, Jasper said „Stop." I wasn't going to stop! I was going to cum right in his face. And he knew that, so he said „Stop and I'll make you squirt." I stopped slowly. I wanted him to touch my, now swollen, clit.

He put his face between my legs and blew the cold air a little. I thre my head back. It fels to good. Something cold and right at my hottest spot. Then he assaulted it with his tongue. I wanted to scream out. He was good. He was almost as good as coke. I put my hand in front of my mouth. He then put two of his fingers in me and then, roughly, started to fuck me with them. Some guys dicks weren't as good as his hands. I let out a „Ah", but then his hand was on my face.

„Don't scream or this will end." All I could do was wimper. Then he whispered „Cum." And just there, on the spot, I let go. My body started to shook, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my toes curled. I wanted to scream – I didn't give a rats ass if Charlie would hear, but my mouth was open and nothing was coming out. I was in bliss. I was avare that Jasper was sorta making me squir more, by doing what he did the last minute, but only slower, letting all my juices drip everywhere in my room.

I was at the high point oh my high. I touched my face, just feeling the skin. I smiled. He might have not fucked me with his dick, but I did got what I wanted. I wanted more. I got up and went to coke-up again.

Jasper stopped me „No, Bella. That one is form me." I blushed. Ofcourse

„Right." I said „Then do it. I'[m in heaven now. You should be right here with me." I didn't smile. He did his line and we went my bed. I pulled off the covers, because they were so wet. We were sleeping on my bare matress. I didn't care and I don't think he cared. I didn't feel like sleeping, I started to clean my room and Jasper joined me. I know – we young kids were so hard-core. Getting high and cleaning shit. 5 minutes in cleaning Jasper just bend me over my dresser and slapped my ass, I yelped a little.

„You know what, Bella? You've been teasing this town for a while now and then you put out a little and shit is going down. " I heard his fly open. I wanted him to just fuck me. Just there. In the middle of the room, but he had to go on with his speach „ Your tight, sweet, little cunt has led everyone into madness here. Emmett wants you to all oh himself." I forgot about Emmett. Oh hell. I was in a relationship. Kinda. What if he finds out about everything and doesn't want me anymore? What if he can't look me in the? What if he tells his nutty familly and everyone else to ignore me? Jasper went on „But you crave other cocks. You can't have only one! You have to have more... And you love my cock. I know you do. They way you suck it – hard and fast, as if you were never fed and my cock was the only meat you've seen in 100 years... I know that you want me to fuck you. I know you don't care about if your father hears or anything. You're not only a coke-whore, but your a cock-slut too." He pulled my hair and my head was up. He turned it to the side so I could look into his eyes.

„Fuck me then." I whispered. I felt like I was the queen of everything, rather then a slut.

He didn't hesitate. He slid it in and I just could gasp. He started out slow and then he started to do it faster and fatser and then slow again. Just as I was about to cum, he would stop and then start slowly. I was feeling like I was crazy. I was sweating out my high but that didn't stop Jasper. Then, when I said I was abut to cum, he slammed into me three times, hard, and I came. It felt as my heart would pop out of my chest. I noticed that he didn't cum. He didn't care that I was cuming and going, cuming and going, he was still fucking. After about an hour or so, he came – hard. Thank God he pulled out. He came grunting my name and the word – fuck, a lot.

I felt sore down there. My arms hurt, mu knees hurt. I just wanted to lay down.

As I got in my bare matress, with Jasper right behing me. I felt like a fool. When he started to fuck me, I was at the edge of everything, I felt alive. Now I felt like shit. I felt like crying. What the hell did I do? I turned to my side and fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was 5 in the morning. Jasper was still sleeping there. I had to get him up. I wanted to go for a run before the day started.

„Jasper – get up." I wasn't feeling good, but a little better. I still felt sour. Jasper didn't move and inside I started to panic. What if something had happened to him? Something like Rosalie? „Jasper?"

He then stirred. I thanked God. „Bella? What time it is?" he asked.

I turned away and started to put on my underwear. „It's 5 am. I'm going for a run." Where were my running pants? I ran around the room until I found them. Around that time Jasper was sitting on my bed. When I was ready, he got up. I felt a little bad about waking him up, just because I wanted to go out for a run. „If you want, you can sleep here." I looked at him.

„Naah! Thank for waking me, by the way. I want to take a shower and get a set of clean chlothes for school. You're crazy – the things that happened late last night and now running... Are you ok? When was the last time you slept?"

I wasn't ok. I really wasn't. I was just as fucked up as they were. „I dunno. I want to sleep, I really do, but lately I haven't had time to do that." I smirked at him and he smirked back at me.

I sneaked him out. While I ran to the left side, he started to walk to the right side. I didn't know where I was running, I was just – running. Making my head more clearer, I guess. I was sweating yesterdays coke out. I was so out of breath. I need to run more. I stoped running and started walking. Then I realised that I was not far from Emmett's place. I started to run again. I wonder who was home and who wasn't.

I sneaked in the property of Cullens easy enough. Then I sneaked up to the house. I know Emmett's room was in the second floor, but where really? I climbed my way up. It was hard. I almost fell down two times. My fingers felt as if the were going to break off at any moment. Lucky for me, I saw Emmett sleeping, facing me.

I touched the window with my fist, gently and he stirred, I did it again and he woke up. I didn't hear what he said, but I could tell from his lips, that he had said my name. I smiled. It seemed as if he was the only person, with Charlie, that were happy to see me. Rosalie too. I missed her already. He got up, opened it and helped me in.

„What are you doing here? Are you alright? Did you run here?!" He was worried and sleepy.

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say that I started to like him more now, but I said „I let Jasper fuck me." I blushed, but didn't stop looking him in the eye. „I know I'm a bad person and this relationship thing is supposed to be easy, but... I'm just too fucked up for you."

„Well... I figured that you had a fuck body." He said and led me to his bed. We sat down „ But, I'm glad that you told me." He looked at me... Why wasn't he yelling at me. I wanted him to yell at me. I wanted him to hit me...

„My dad is an FBI agent and my mom is a drugie now." I started to cry at this point „ Charlie doesn't do litle cases – so she's in big trouble. The thing that's killing me, is I was using coke. Like, everyday when I was there and she used some other shit... She sometimes hit me... Then I got into a big fight, like a fist fight and left, to live here – with Charlie. And that's not even the worst part... " I was hysterical now. I coudn't tell him everything, but I needed him to understand. „And now the Rosalie thing... I was supposed to be in her place. God. Yesterday I found out about Renee, after the fucked up dinner shit here and I just... Wow, I'm a horrible person... I called Jasper, so he could bring drugs, coke, and I could get fucked up... Then I ended masturbating in front of him... He gave me oral... Later he fucked me... I needed to forget... But I didn't. Now I have this... odd emotion – like I betrayed you. I want to forget, but not with him. I put Jasper out of my house this morning. I want to be done with everything. With drugs and the fucking..." I coudn't shut up. I was word-vomiting „I don't want Charlie to have a case involving me, or Rose, or anyone else." Emmett hugged me.

„Let's run away." He whispered „Let's run away from this shit. I've had it with my bullshit too and you need this so much, or you'll end up dead, or something." I smiled. It was perfect. I wanted to run away from this shit and piss. It wasn't the town's problem, the problem was in everyone of us and our famillies and school, and the people we hang out with. It's our thing to make it work.

„Let's bust out Rosalie and go away. I'm done with this. " I kissed him, the first time. He kissed me back. I know I was forgiven.

„Let's bust out Rosalie" he said. He then got up and started to pach a big sport bag. He took underwear, shirts, socks and pants. Two sneakers. He then got another bag and started to put his utilities in that bag. Some litle technology he needed. He even packed 4 books – his favourite I guess. He then got dressed and he led us to his car. „We'll have to ditch this somewhere."

I nodded „Let's go to my place, I have to take some things. I can take my truck and we can leave your car in the hospitals parking-lot."

He nodded too „Sound like a plan." We rushed to my place and I ran upstairs. I packed my suitcase with my chlothe and personal stuff. I wrote a note to Charlie –

_Dad_

_I love you. I can't take this anymore. Soon you'll find out everything. I will call you._

_I'm safe, don't worry._

_I will come back, don't worry. Me, and some of my friends, need to clear our heads. Everything is too much here. Everything is too fucked up dad._

_Don't look for me! I will call, I promise._

_I love you so much, you're the only person I trust 100% in this world._

_-Bella_

I ran to my truck and speeded down to hospital, with Emmett infront of me, in his car.

We were going to bust out Rosalie and leave this shit behind. We were going to start our lifes.


	14. Chapter 14 - Everybody Talks

Chapter 14 – Everybody T alks

We were at the hospital when Alice called. I didn't pick up. I turned off my phone. Time was werry important right now.

„What's the plan?" I asked him just as he walked out of his car.

„Well... I know that Karl is working todays shift, so I can deal with him... somehow... You are the one who has the get Rosalie out of there. She's in 6th floor patiant rooms. Patians with diffrent kind of problems... Maybe find a nurses outfit and go on from there?" He said

„Got it. I'll figure it out."

We walked in the hospital and Emmett went to one side and I – to other side. It didn't took me long enough to find the 6th floor. I walked in and noone noticed. I started to walk around it and finally I found the nurse/staff room. Thank God it wasn't locked. I walked in. There were a lot of other stuff but I finally found a nurse outfit. It was alittle dirty. As my hair was in a pony tail already and my face clean of make up and tiered, and a little sweaty – I pulled the nurse shit right off. I walked out. And went to the station – wich was still nurse free. After 5 minutes of looking I found where Rose was. Just as I was walking to her room, some nurses passed me. One looked really old and mean and looked at me with a stink eye. I started to sweat a bit. Just as I walked pass them, she called after me „Hey! You! What are doing on my floor?" you could tell that she smoked two packs a day.

I turned around to her „ I'm a student, taking practice with Dr. Karl Cullen... He send me here." I said. I was so worried I started to sweat.

„Dr. Karl is a great doctor! I hope you know how lucky you are." I nodded „Your uniform is a little dirty. So, what is your busyness here... I didn't catch your name?"

„Rosalie, my name is Rosalie and I'm here to take Miss Hale to him, for a check up." I know. I coudn't tell my name was Bella Swan!

„Oh yes! One of Karl's. One of them drug kids in denial. Sad, really." I wanted to yell at her, that she didn't really know what was happening „ Did you know her name was Rosalie, too?" she asked me.

Ofcourse I did „No! That's weird." I smiled. She half smiled back at me and turned around and starated to walk. I kept walking to her room.

When I found her, she was sleeping. I ran to her bed and woke her up. She looked so... depressing. It was as if this place sucked everything out of her.

„Bella?! What are-" her voice seemed as if she was crying all the time.

„Shh- My name is Rosalie, I know, and I'm a nurse taking you for a check up, before you go. Come, we don't have much time."

She leaped out of bed fast enough and we started to walk. Just as we were walkinf down the nurses station, I saw the head nurse on the phone. I started to run and so did Rosalie.

„Where to?!" she yelled in excitment.

„I dunno! Out of this town for shure!"

Somehow we managed to get to my car. Rosalie laughed and kissed my cheeck „THANK YOU. LET'S GO!"

„Wait! Emmett's in there!" I said. I really was worried about him.

„Bella, they will figure this shit out! If he's not out in 2, im driving us away, I don't care."I nodded. I didn't like it, but she was right. They must know by now that Rosalie will be gone for good. And that I'm not a student taking practise. I started to take off the ugly and unclean uniform wich I found. While I was taking it off, I saw Emmett running. Fast. He jumped in the back of the truck.

„LET'S FUCKING GO. GO! FUCKING MOVE!" He screamed. And I, as you could say, put the metal to the pedal. I didn't care that the uniform was half taken off as I sped down the roud.

Rosalie opened the back window of my truck „Thank you. So much." She said „But, what happened? Do they know?"

Emmett pulled his head inside the car „ Well, Karl got a call from Rosalies station. They screamed at ech other. Then, the police, form the hospital, came and Karl looked at me and I said that I'll be right back, that I needed to go to the restroom and I fucking started to run. I think they know what's going on... We can't go to Rosalies place now. We have to drive out of fucking Forks."

I noded while Rosalie just breathed out „ Well fuck this shit then. Let's just get out."

I couldn't stop thinking about how they were saying that this city was fucked and stupid. Nothing was wrong with this town really. But some of the people here...

It didn't took us long to get out of Forks. It seemed like 10 minutes and we were in Seatle. We drove in the gas station. I gave Rosalie my jeans and a sweather.

When she came back it was raining. It was also werry windy. It seemed like a storm was coming.

„I think it's going to be shit to drive. Let's get a motel room and rest. We still have to decide where we'll be going." Emmett said. I wasn't the only ine who notised the weather change.

„But we can't saty in fucking Seattle. They'll know we're here. It's so easy to figure this out Emmett! We can't stop now. It's an hour long drive to Olympia. Let's atleast go there! I just... Don't want them to find us." She started to walk back to the car.

I looked at Emmett and he kissed me on my cheek. With that we were back on the road again. In a little more than an hour we were in a motel.

We let Emmett speak „Good day. So we would need one room for just tonight. " he said to an overweight lady, with red, puffy hair. She seemed uninterested in us.

„Ok, sweatheart. If you leave, tomorrow, until 8 o'clock it'll be 20$ for a person. After that it'll be 3$ an hour." She said kinda looking up at him, but not really.

„Sounds fair enough. We'll be paying cash, if it's good?" Emmett said, taking his money out of his wallet.

„It's good. Do you have a passport or something?" she asked. I looked at him. She can't know our names. And I think you have to be 21...

„Yea." Emmett gave her some kind of papers.

She looked at them and then at him. He flashed a smile at her and she said „ Well ok, here you go Matt. Have an enjoyable evening." She stared at me and Rose.

We walked to our room, not saying anything. When we were there I sat down on the only bed in our room. Rosalie turned around and stared out of the window, to the empty parking lot and Emmett? He just stood there.

I started to speak „ Maybe the town will be better now... Maybe we are the things that is wrong with it... Just maybe. Our parents don't really care for us, the teachers are idiots and the kids are braindead. They can't handle our mischew and keoss."

„Well, " Emmett started „ we are missing a peace. Three of them, actually."

My chin trembled. I didn't really think of them... What a friend I was...

„We should call them." Rosalie said, walking around the room, looking for a phone. I passed her the phone wich was newxt to the bed. She cleaned her tears, wich I didn't see appear and sat down next to me. She dialed a number and waited. After some rings, someone picked up. „ Hi...Yea, it's me... We're out of that town, for good... Yes... Do you care to join us? You, Alice and Edward... Because we had to get out fast. It was a plan... No – listen. Now it's your turn to come here. Please..." she started to cry „Thank you Jazzy... I love you. Call me when you're in Seattle." she gave me back the phone and I put it in place.

„ I guess we have to wait now. You should sleep girls... I'll take care that they arrive her safely." Emmet said. I rubbed my eyes, while laying down next to Rose. I fell asleep in her blonde hair. I don't know how long it was, but it seemed like only a minute had only passed, and I heard Emmett distingtly talking to someone, but I fell into a deep slumber.

Something disturbed the bed and then I heard Roses scream „ Jasper! You're here!" I opened my eyes to see Rosalie hugging her borther and Emmett hugging his brother and Alice. I got up and ran over to Jasper to hug him to, but then our eyes met and I changed my direction to Alice, rather then Jasper. The last time I saw him I had said that I was fine, then I was gone from town.

„Jesus Bells!" Alice said while she crushed my bones, wich she calls a hug. I hugged her back. I really did miss her.

„I'm so sorry Alice I didn't pick up the phone. It was a fast plan... I needed to act fast." I said into her back. „I didn't think of, really. It happened so fast..." but the things I said, I said them to Jasper.

„It's fine" she whispered „I understand."

„I really hope you do..." I said back to 'her'.

Then Edward came into the picture saying „ Where are we going? We should go now. And by the way-" I stoped hugging Alice and looked at him „you're on the news. The three of you. Now, I guess, we all will be in the news." He mused.

„Right." That was the first thing I heard Jasper say. I looked at him and he looked at me. I wanted to kiss him, I don't know why.

„I need to call my dad." I whispered. I felt as if I was the only one in the room with Jasper.

He was the one who nodded, but Emmett answered me „Yea... ok sweetheart." I cringed a little at that nickname. I hope it wasn't going to stick. I went to the phone. He will trace the call, I have no doubt about that. I choose our home phone, because it'll be a little harder for him to found out from where I'm calling.

He picked up on the second ring, it made me a little sad – this meant he wasn't sleeping and it was too early in the morning. He didn't say anything „Dad? It's me, Bella."

„Bella... Come home... If this is about Renne..." he sounded like he was drinking coffee.

„This is a bit about about her.. but it's a little about me and my friends, dad. Please, just... Remember what I wrote." I said that I will come home. But I don't know when...

„That's it? You're ending the call?" He said. He was surprised, but I knew him.

„Dad – I really do love you, and I know you. You're tracing the call. Right about now you know in wich state or city I'm in... I'll call you or send you a letter... I'm safe." I droped the phone ending the call. I got a little teary, because he was a great father to me. „Let's go." I cracked. „I'm not driving." I walked to my car and waited until they got out.

„Ok, so now we're in Olympia... I guess we should get the fuck oit of the state of Washington." Jasper said. He came to my truck, next to me and layed out the map. Everyone stood around it.

„Let's go to Arizona! Or California!" Alice said.

I wanted to say fuck that shit and fuck you too, you fuck, but Emmett said „How about New York?"

„We won't be able to live there Emmett! Or get a job!" Rosalie said „And no, Alice." I smiled. I really did love Rose.

„Well where then!" she screamed ta her.

„Illinois – Chicago? My dad said it has great beaches and the people are werry kind there... " I said.

„And the pizza." Jasper whispered. I smiled a bit.

„I'm in. Then our next stop is going to be state of Montana - Helena." Rosalie said.

Alice pouted but nodded. Emmett didn't say anything. He just walked to truck and got in the drivers seat. I went and sat next to him. Nex to me sat down Edward.

„How long will be this drive?" I asked.

Emmett started the truck and Edward said „About 10 hours. We'll switch every 3 hours. I texted this to Alice. Let's go."

I fell asleep just as Emmett was starting the car. I fell asleep with the feeling that something is going werry wrong. And I didn't think that I could stop it.


End file.
